The Conversion
by Replay1
Summary: Deaths of Princesses around Ooo have distressed many people, Finn goes to a distant wasteland to apprehend the killer, but what he finds out there may shock him. He risks his life, to protect his family, protect his friends, protect the remaining princesses, but most of all protect Flame Princess. However, Fionna sure is making it hard to think about Flame Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna POV

There I am, standing in the wasteland. The wasteland caused by the Great Mushroom War and eventually the bomb that followed. I'm my hazmat suit to prevent mutation or worse. It's uncomfortable in the hazmat suit, it was hot and humid. It felt like I was wrapped in plastic. He walks up to me, the so-called Hero of Ooo, Finn, he's there right in front of me, in his own hazmat suit. "Finn what happened?" I ask in a concerned voice, "You don't look right." Finn took an assault rifle from a skeleton on the ground with a hole on the back of its skull. He pointed the gun right at me, I was both surprised and scared at his recent action. "Nothing is happening to me Fionna. Why do you keep asking that?" he said, still pointing the rifle at me, "If anything, you're acting weird." he then added. Finn believed something wasn't happening to him and I was crazy. Little did he know what was actually happening. My mind then shifted from trying to tell him he has a problem to immediate danger of the rifle being pointed at me. Now I just wanted him to drop the dangerous weapon being pointed at me. So I tried to persuade him to drop the rifle. "Finn, you don't know how to use that. Using that would be a mistake." I told him, he then walked up to me and put the barrel right on the visor of my hazmat suit, then pulled the gun's charging handle. "Fionna you underestimate me." he said, putting his finger on the trigger. Obviously I did underestimate him, but where would he have learnt to use a gun? Marceline would never trust him with one. I was speechless at his action, trying to find something to say to him to persuade him not to kill me. I started to read the writing on the side of the rifle, I noticed immediately what kind of rifle it was. "Finn, that is an AR-15, Marcy told me about it .That thing caused millions of deaths in the Great Mushroom War and is one of the worst thing humans have ever made!" I screamed. "I don't care what happens to you Fionna, especially after what you've done." Finn screamed back, I was shocked and hurt by the words that were just said. "But Finn I didn't do that to all the other princesses, I've already told you, it wasn't me, I didn't do anything." I replied in a soft tone. " Now drop the gun before someone gets killed." I said in a serious tone. At the word 'killed', he twitched, Finn had never killed someone for no definite reason, for that he eventually fainted. "Finn!" I screamed running up to his unconscious body to catch him, I looked into his face, "I don't know what's happened to you Finn," I said, him still in my arms "You've been acting weird, especially after that date with Flame Princess." I paused to think before deciding what to do with him, "Well let's get you to somewhere safer to talk about it. By the way, I still don't trust you, especially after what you did to me." I then put him down, my eyes never leaving him, not because I have a small crush on him, I do despite all that's happened, but I don't trust him enough anymore, he might wake up and shoot me in the back. Finn has already demonstrated that he can use a gun and that just made me lose a bit of confidence in him. I put my bag on my back noticing it felt lighter without the food and water. I then slung the AR-15 over my shoulder and picked up a pistol from the skeleton's side. It was made of stainless steel, inlaid with gold patterned in angles, it looked damaged but not badly, the side read 'For a Worthy Commander'. I then realised the importance of this pistol and started checking it out more. How can something so dangerous look so beautiful. On the other side it read 'MOD 92FS-CAL 9mm Parabellum - CUSTOM'. I then removed the magazine and counted how much ammunition it had left. "14 rounds" I stated to myself, "But the magazine says '15 round', I wonder what that one round was used for" I then remembered the skeleton with the hold in the back of his head, "Damn, executed with his own gun." Feeling uncomfortable in the area I was, I picked Finn up. He was hot, fever hot and sweating, he must be sick, he was also quite heavy for his size. "Probably because of his muscles." I thought with a smirk. Then I realise what I just thought, "Umm..." I said out loud. At that comment I started to walk to the nearest city.

Flame Princess POV

"Ugh, where is Finn?!" I exclaimed in frustration. "He was supposed to meet me an hour ago, after his short adventure." I didn't know what to do so I decided to take a walk. "Cinnamon Bun!" I called. He came running to me "I'm here Flame Princess." he said panting. "I need you to watch the throne until I come back." I said to him. "Where are you going Princess?" he asks. "For a walk. I need to think." "Okay," he says "but are you sure you want to go alone?" "I'm going alone Cinnamon Bun, thanks for the help." I said "You're like an over-protective father." I teased.

I was walking through the market talking to myself, although the peasant clothing was uncomfortable and made it hard to think. "What could possibly be holding Finn up?" My thinking was immediately ceased by the sight of my brother and two cloaked figures. I walked up to my brother stealthily, he was giving a lecture about how the Flame Kingdom was no longer evil and was much more friendly. I tackled him to the ground just like I usually do when I see him, to me it's like a rough hug. As his body hit the ground he pushed me off and aimed his water pistol at me. I was on the ground laughing. "What are you laughing about?" he demanded an answer water pistol still aimed at me. I stood up, "Is that how you treat your sister and king?" I asked him with a wide grin. "What are you talking about?" he asks still not knowing what was going on. I remember that I was still wearing my inconspicuous outfit, "Oh yes, the peasant clothes." I said. I then removed the cloak covering me. "Oh sister, don't scare me like that." he said, chuckling and putting down the pistol. "So what did you want to talk about?" he added. "Nothing brother," I said, "can't I just see my brother after an incredibly long time?" "Oh yeah, sorry about not visiting and all." he said rubbing the back of his head. I punch his arm, "You better be visiting me more often, or else I'll imprison you." I said jokingly, too bad he didn't get the joke and soon looked distressed. "Lighten up brother," I said "it was a joke." Soon he got his smile back on his face. "Alright," I continued, "who are the two behind you?" The two started to turn around, "I present to you Princess Bubblegum and Rattleballs." "Oh Princess Bubblegum, just the right person to see." "Oh." she said, dropping her bag, several CCTV cameras falling out. "Bubblegum," I said disappointed, "I thought you gave up your stalker-like ways." "Umm..." was all she could say at the moment. "That's not what I wanted to talk about." I quickly said to not make her feel uncomfortable anymore, "Come back with me to the castle. Brother follow us please." Suddenly there was a scream a man was running off with a woman's handbag. Unfortunately he came running towards Flame Princess, she quickly dispatched him with a small flame arrow from her hand, it struck his knee making him tumble. Flame Princess walked up to him taking the handbag "You just committed a crime." she said, "Now follow us back to the castle where your trial will be held." The man stayed silent, the woman now walked up to Flame Princess. "Thank you very much, your majesty" she said bowing. "Oh it was nothing, I haven't shot anything recently." Flame Princess then handed back the woman's handbag and watched her leave. There was a crowd around them watching in awe, they applauded Flame Princess for her actions. "Now," she said to her group, "let's get back to the castle."

**A/N Thanks, you just read my first story! Please review, I want to know how to change my writing for the better. Tips, tricks and ideas are also greatly appreciated. I wanted to start the story dramatically with Finn and Fionna and how they got there will be explained later. Again, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flame Princess POV

We were in the castle now, trial first then that talk with Bubblegum. "Alright," I started, "What is your name?" silence was all I heard, "Okay then, next question," I continued, "What was the purpose of your crime?" The man looked up seeming pissed with me. "I needed money." he replied. "Why would you need money, don't you have a job?" I asked, knowing the obvious answer I just needed him to explain some more. "It's because of you!" he screamed, "It's because of you, I don't have a job." he added, "My business used to consist of telling white lies and stretching the truth to sell products that looked useful, I lost that job because of your stupid total honesty and no secrets law, I still have to find a way to feed my family." "But I repealed that law months ago." I said, shocked with what he just said. "You dealt with the cause," he paused, "but not the effect." he whispered. "I'm sorry to hear that," my brother said to him, "sister, I believe it is only right to shorten his jail term and offer him a job afterwards." The man looked shocked, "A job?" he questioned. "I agree," I said, "Your jail term will be shortened to two days. But what kind of job can I give you?" "How many things have you stolen?" my brother asked. "2 handbags, heh, I kind of went on a spree." "I've got an idea," my brother said, clicking his fingers, "you seem like a sneaky person, after some training you can become a scout in my battalion." "Great idea brother," I said, "You can start his training after he serves his sentence." I then shifted my eyes to the man, "What is your name?" I asked, "My name is Aiden, my king." he said bowing to me, he was later escorted to the jail. I then remembered that Princess Bubblegum was still here, "Oh yes, Princess Bubblegum, I need to talk to you, somewhere more private."

"What do you mean you can't find Finn?" Bubblegum asked me in a concerned tone. "He was supposed to meet me hours ago," I explained, "Do you know where I could find him?" "The cameras," Bubblegum said, "If we look at the cameras we should be able to find him." It was a long walk to the Candy Kingdom, it took even longer to look for Bubblegum's surveillance room but with Rattleballs' help we found it eventually. Bubblegum told Rattleballs to guard the entrance while we entered it. I was amazed at how much Bubblegum kept an eye on Ooo. There could've been thousands of screens in here, meaning thousands of cameras. "Computer, last location of Finn the Human." Bubblegum asked. The computer replied in a robotic tone, "Finn the Human, last spotted on trade docks near Bad Lands." "What could he be doing in the Bad Lands Docks? Hang on wait, why is he getting on that boat?" I asked, "Where's that boat going?" The computer replied, "Boat HIN OBCS0013A650 Objective; Expeditionary boat to lands outside of Ooo. Due North East to unknown land, formerly Canada." "What are you going to do?" asked Bubblegum. I was on my phone, "Cinnamon Bun, watch over the Kingdom while I'm gone." I hung up.

The whole week I spent preparing for my journey. Then I realised I couldn't go alone. "Who would I take?" I said in my house packing, then an idea struck me. I picked up my phone again, "Hello brother?" I asked, "Hello sister" he replied, "I heard what you're doing." "Yes that's why I called you, how's the training going with Aiden?" I asked. "I don't have to train him," he replied, "It's like he was born to do this." "That's great!" I stated, "I would like the two of you to accompany me in finding Finn. We're starting the journey now, pack your things and say your goodbyes and tell Aiden to do the same." Later, I met up with them and started the journey.

Finn POV

"What just happened?" I said dazed from passing out earlier. "Where am I?" I looked around and out the window, there was a tall tower still standing, in fact this area looked somewhat untouched from the great mushroom war. It looked like an antenna with an observation deck near the top. "Glad to see you're awake." A feminine voice said. "What, who, where are you." "Finn, it's me, Fionna", she said. "Fionna, where am I?" I asked. "You're in a bed," she said sarcastically, "But really, I think this city is called Toronto." she said in a more serious tone. "Why do I feel like-" I asked but was cut off, "I think you might have a fever," she said, "here, have some of this." she handed me a mug of lemon and honey. I looked sceptically at the mug, "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" I asked Fionna. "Why would I be trying to poison you?" Fionna asked. I sat up and looked in the bedside table, knowing a bit of history, I knew that during the Great Mushroom War, everyone kept a weapon of sorts in there. "Because," I pulled out a butterfly knife and flicked it open, "of what you did to all the other princesses and I'm the only one that can stop you." I tackled her down, her pistol fell out of the holster. I put the blade near her neck, "So did you plan to use that?" I asked gesturing to the pistol, "Finn, I don't trust you, that's why I kept that hidden." Fionna said calmly despite what was happening. "Fionna, explain yourself, why did you do that to all the other princesses." I demanded. "Finn, I don't know what you're talking about." I pressed the blade harder on her neck, drawing some blood. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" I shouted, raising his fist to punch Fionna. "STAND UP!" I shouted as I got off her. She stood up, she genuinely looked upset, "Finn why did you punch me?" I kicked her in the knee and made her fall over. I then carried her over to a chair and took a rope from her backpack, I tied her to the chair. Fionna was speechless from my recent actions, "I won't kill you," I said, "but you'll have to explain yourself." I looked outside the window and saw there was now a storm. "Looks like we'll have to stay here for a while," I said, "you can explain yourself while we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna POV

"Alright Fionna, let's try this again." Finn said into my ear. I was in the same chair that Finn tied me up on, I was punched and kicked, but I'm still alive, Finn let's me drink water but I haven't eaten in a day, not that we have any food to eat. "Just tell me what I want to hear and nothing else will happen to you. I might even let you come back to Ooo." "What do you want me to tell you, Finn?" I said. "I want the truth Fionna," he continued, "why did you kill the princesses?" "I told you Finn," I said for the third time, "I didn't kill the princesses." He looked furious from my recurring answer, he walked up to me and flicked the butterfly knife open, out of nowhere he sliced my cheek "THEN WHO DID?" he screamed, I screamed from the pain, "Do you know the Princesses that have died? Lumpy Space Princess, Slime Princess, Crab Princess, Frozen Yogurt Princess and Jungle Princess." "I'm sorry Finn, but I didn't kill them." I said, for some reason he looked calm now. "All the evidence leads to you though, the deaths started when I rescued you from the Ice King." Finn said, "I don't know anymore. I said I wouldn't kill you, but." he said, then he went behind me, knife in one hand, pistol in the other. "I'm sorry Fionna." he said.

Aiden POV

"Aiden!" Flame Princesses' Older Brother went up to me, "Finished making charcoal yet? I'm starving." "Nah, these trees are really hard to burn, um..." I said, then started thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't actually know what to call you, other than my king's older brother." "Oh," he paused as if remembering a bad memory, "ex-Flame King never really gave me a name." he said. "So what should I call you?" I asked. "Hmm, I've liked the name Brandon." he said. "Okay, that's your new name, for now, Brandon. Now help me carry the charcoal back to the camp."

Flame Princess was sitting on a log, humming a familiar tune that sounded like a Pre-Mushroom War cartoon theme song. "Hey! Guess what? Your brother now has a name, or should I call him Brandon." I said it to her before Brandon could, I ditched the formalities that Flame Princess herself was getting annoying. "Hello Aiden, Brandon, that's great news." she said stopping the somewhat familiar humming. "Um, something else I've gotta clear up." I paused thinking, "I hear a lot of people calling you, Flame Princess, but you're my King, so should I call you Flame Princess or Flame King?" I asked her. "Well, since you're now a part of my unofficial Royal Guard, I guess," she paused making a dramatic silence, "you can call me by my real name. The only other person that knows my name is Cinnamon Bun, keep it a secret and call me Flame King in public areas." another silence engulfed the make-shift camp, it was broken by Brandon, "Am I the only one, father didn't name?" he asked jokingly. "Yes," Flame Princess said, Brandon now looking disappointed, "Now, my name, come closer, it's," she paused again, sighing, "Phoebe. Now I've told you something about me, Aiden, tell me what happened before, um, your life of crime." I looked at her, rolling my eyes, brushing off the recent comment and taking it as a joke. "Now let's see, how far should we go back?" I questioned.

_9 Year Old Aiden_

_There was this time when I was nine. Nine was when I started conjuring fire but that's not the story. My mom was watching me one day, I was practicing the fire conjuring thing, pretty rare among fire elementals, ironically. Then I felt something tingle in my elemental matrix. Next thing I know I wake up in a hospital. Everyone around me was looking in shock at me. Naturally I think something was wrong with me so I sit up and started look around my body. I didn't see anything wrong with me. 'Hey Doctor, what's wrong?' I asked. 'Well, you seem more, um..., humanoid than usual.' He handed me a mirror, 'Ohhh myyy Glooob!' Then I passed out again. Second time I woke up, everyone around me was looking in shock again. 'Well it seems like you can _

"Hang on wait, you have a humanoid form?!" Phoebe asked, "Can you show me? I haven't seen any other humanoid fire elemental." I sighed, "Okay." I know what happens when I change my form, it's become routine, short blinding light and a small tingle in my elemental matrix but now instead of passing out I just get dizzy. "So, how do I look?" I asked. To be honest I think I look average as a humanoid, not too bad. "Alright how about another story?" I asked, "There was this one when I was 15."

_15 Year Old Aiden_

_'You guys are jerks!' I was running away from some drunkards that decided they wanted to punch something. I was just running I couldn't find any guards, eventually I found myself cornered on a cliff, 'Well, well, well, looks like you've got nowhere else to go.' one of them says. I was still walking back, I didn't know how far away I was from the edge. 'Hey kid! You're near the edge!' I felt another tingle in my elemental matrix. Then I slipped, my foot slid off the edge and I fell. 'AAAhhhhhh!' I screamed, my life flashing before my eyes. I then reopened my eyes, the drunkards were watching me in awe. I looked down and saw the ground and flames coming out of my feet. 'Oh Glob, I'm FLYING!' I announced. I literally spent the next few days flying around and not walking._

"You can fly?" Brandon asked, "If you could fly why did we use up this amount of time walking. We could've been there by the day after tomorrow." "Oh, yeah, forget to mention that. Heh heh." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Well I guess we can start flying tomorrow, for now, let's eat and get some sleep." Phoebe said, munching on her piece of charcoal. Soon we went to sleep.

**A/N I'm going to try uploading some art and a cover for this FanFic. Just trying**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I didn't update for two days, I don't plan to be consistent, sorry for not telling. Here's a chapter with nearly 3,000 words**

Fionna POV

"Finn, please, no." I begged. I felt the flat side of the blade caress my neck. The metal was cold, ice cold and rough from the years of abuse. "Fionna I'm sorry." he said, those words, he kept on repeating when I've tried to talk, nothing else, he just keeps on telling me he was sorry. The blade was now on my shoulder, the blunt edge, touching my skin. I'm so lucky that this knife is only sharp on one side. He was now at my arm, he turned the knife around so the sharp faced down. "Oww. Finn, stop, it hurts." I said as he cut my arm slightly. He shuddered when he heard my complaining, I don't know if he is, but I think Finn is one of those people that get turned on by pain, whether it's his or someone else's. He was now at my wrist, "Finn, Finn, Finn! Don't cut me there! Stop PLEASE!" I said wincing at the pain, I wasn't the kind of person to beg, but this situation was different, "The blade's digging into my wrist! PLEASE STOP!" The feeling of the blade digging into my wrist was painful, like stinging painful. "I'm really, really sorry Fionna." he said again, he raised the knife, but what he said after surprised me, it wasn't the usual 'sorry' that Finn kept repeating, "For hurting you and tying you up in this chair." "What?" was all I managed to say before the knife went down to cut the rope. I felt my hands come loose from the, now cut bindings. Finn walked over to the bed, looking at it and the cup of spilled lemonade and honey he then sat down on it, flicking around the butterfly knife, and eventually shutting it and putting it in his pocket, "Fionna I'm really sorry for-" I cut him off, "Yeah Finn, I know," I said, "for hurting me and tying me up in this chair." "Yeah," he said, "and for spilling your lemonade and honey, I bet that would've tasted nice." He smirked and eventually started to laugh, I started to laugh as well. The laughing eventually died down. "I guess we should talk about what's happening to me." Finn said. "Yeah we should," I replied, "But we should probably eat first." It's nice to have the old Finn back.

Brandon POV

"Phoebe!" I yelled flying by her side, we were flying in a V formation. "What?!" she yelled back. "I see rain clouds up ahead, we should land now." I told her. Phoebe nodded and looked back, "Aiden!" she screamed, doing hand gestures to tell him to land. Aiden nodded as our altitude decreased.

We landed near a mountain, about four-fifths the way to where the expeditionary boat went. We gathered in a small group to discuss what to do to combat the oncoming rain. Phoebe had a worried look on her face, obviously worried about Finn and what might be happening to him, "I think we should just fly over the clouds." she said. "Phoebe you know that's too risky." I then explained to her why it was risky, "For one, clouds move, we might get caught in a cloud while flying. We also might go too far up, the higher we go, the less oxygen there is." Phoebe looked annoyed that her idea was just so easily put down, "I think we should just stay put for now, until the rain passes." I suggested. "Where will we stay?" Phoebe then questioned. I knew then, I was defeated. She was right, there was no where suitable around here for a fire elemental to stay. All the houses were made of wood and caves would likely flood. Sighing, I then turned to Aiden, "What about you Aiden, got any ideas?" I asked him. "Well," he said, "I should've said this earlier like many things, but, I have three waterproof cloaks in my pack." Phoebe and myself looked at him with astonished looks. "How did you know to bring three?" I asked. Aiden looked a bit embarrassed to explain but did so anyway, "Well being a father, I checked your packs to see if you forgot anything-" Phoebe cut him off, "You looked into my pack?" she asked angrily forming a fire ball in her hand. Aiden raised his hands defensively, "No, no I didn't open anything in there I just looked around." Phoebe then calmed down, "Okay then." she said, crossing her arms. Aiden opened his pack and pulled out three cloaks, "These won't protect your faces though." Aiden added. We all paused, mid-way through putting on the cloaks, thinking about what to cover our faces with. "Oh, I know." Phoebe said excitedly, digging through the backpack, "This'll be the first time I get to use this." she added. Phoebe pulled out a battle helm to match her Neo-Flame King outfit, made of bronze instead of the outfit's dark copper, and put it on before putting on the cloak. "Great idea, sis." I said, I pulled out my own battle helm, it looked more simple than my sister's but she's the ruler of a kingdom and I'm just a soldier. I then looked at Aiden and remembered I didn't even issue him his own Fire Kingdom Military Scout Armour. "Oh, erm... Aiden, how are you going to cover your face?" I asked. "Oh, I've got that covered." he said before digging into his pack. He pulled out a mask made to intimidate the enemy, "Where did you get that?" I asked. "Oh this?" He asked, "I just stol- borrowed it from the armoury. I thought it would've been useful." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I guess we can go now." Aiden said, before jumping into the sky. Phoebe and I looked at each other and followed shortly. In the sky, we could see our destination. What did Princess Bubblegum call it? That's it, Toronto.

Finn POV

I was looking in Fionna's backpack for food, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me looking through her stuff. There were only the essentials in her pack, binoculars, comics, a notepad, a pencil, a switch blade, some rope, a bottle and a toothbrush. Finding nothing useful I then went over to the kitchen. The pantry was stacked with canned food and packages of cereal and noodles. I looked at the can of beef stew and grabbed it. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Fionna said as she entered the apartment with an animal in her hand. "Why not?" I asked. "Well for one the things in there are probably a thousand years old." she said, "Do I need to explain more?" she added. "No." I said, disappointed, "It's just I haven't tasted Pre-Mushroom war meat. Just Meat-Man meat." Fionna then looked down at the animal, "Well, this rabbit doesn't look that mutated. Wanna taste?" "Yeah sure, I'll build a fire. I'll be in the living room, where there's a fireplace." I said. I could see Fionna from the living room, I handed her my butterfly knife and she started gutting the rabbit like a pro. It's like she's had experience, but Jake's always cooked for us. Is it because she's a-. Um, sexist thoughts. "And, in the vault." I said before continuing with building the fire.

"This tastes really nice, Fionna." I said, chewing the roasted rabbit. "Better than Meat-Man meat." "Thanks Finn, I learnt how to hunt and cook from Huntress Wizard." Fionna said cutting her own piece of rabbit. "Ever since that day with Ice King, me and Huntress have been close, from what I've seen, it seems like I'm the only person she hangs out with." "Well it's pretty sad that she doesn't have much friends." I said with a look of disappointment, "She seems like a cool gal. It's almost as sad as Ice King writing all those Fan Fictions about you." Fionna looked at me furiously, pulling out the pistol that was tucked in the back of her skirt and pointing it at me, "Finn you take that back right now!" she screamed as she pulled the slide back twice, a live round ejecting to show that it was loaded, "Like it or not I was born through Fan Fictions, you just released me from sick Ice King's mind! You take that back right now!" I didn't know she was so touchy about the Fan Fictions and I certainly didn't know that she was born that way. "Alright, alright," I said raising my hands over my face, "I take it back." She lowered the gun and put tucked it back in her skirt. "I'm sorry Fionna." I said, "I didn't know. I guess it's best to change the subject now." "To what?" she asked looking up at me. "Why I've been acting crazy lately?" I told her. "Tomorrow Finn, it's getting late." she said, yawning. I looked out the window, it wasn't raining tonight and there were no clouds, I could see the stars. I could see stars 5 million light years away but the best looking one was a red one that I could see far away, between two other red stars. Fionna pat me on the back, "Well looks like I'm going to bed." she said, "And Finn, are there any candles?" she asked. I pulled one out of out my pocket, "Only one I could find. I was going to use it because" I then realised that I would have to explain why I needed it, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down, "because, I'mafraidofthedark." I opened one eye and looked up. Remarkably she understood my really fast talking, "I guess we really are the same then." she said smiling, "We're going to have to sleep in the same room as well." she added, surprisingly sounding calm. We went to the living room and set the candle on the coffee table. Other items in the living room were a big curved TV hung up on the wall and an L-shaped couch in the corner, beside the couch was a small table with a remote on top a Blu-Ray Player in the middle and Blu-Ray Discs of Pre-Mushroom War movies. What they saw behind the table however, surprised them. Behind the table were two power sockets under an LCD screen that was turned on. On the screen it said,

Photovoltaic Power Generator

Ready to Use!

Currently Night Battery - 100%

! PANEL REQUIRES CLEANING !

Finn looked outside the window, outside was a solar panel hanging slightly angled from the side of the wall. Fionna walked up beside me, "We can't clean it now but we can use it!" I looked at her, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The screen turned on showing the brand logo of Samsung on the screen. Then the Blu-Ray player turns on, halfway through a movie. Fionna and I sat next to each other on the couch, watching the remnants of Dark Night in Ultra High Definition. "Whoa," I said, mouth open, my eyes glued to the screen, "looks better than real life." Fionna was just speechless.

Fionna POV

After finishing the movie, Finn looked around. "Finn what are you looking for?" I asked. "More movies." he replied sounding like a zombie. "I think those discs in boxes here are movies." I said. Finn ran to the small table and looked at what we could watch next. "Hmm... What could we watch?" he asked himself. It was quite funny looking at him think with his tongue sticking out and his brow furrowed. "We could watch The Lord of the Rings, WALL-E, Braveheart, The Shawshank Redemption, Night at the Museum, Interstellar and 50 Shades of Grey." he listed all the movies that were in that little table. "Well," I thought, "Maybe we could watch 50 Shades of Grey, it's the only one with an 'A' on it. That's probably a rating system with A as the best movie and probably Z as the worst."

The next hour or so was, awkward, to say the least. I turned to Finn, "So, now we know how humans make babies and stuff." I said. "Well I'm putting that in the Vault." Finn said. "So am I" I replied, I lied. Such information could prove useful in the future. "Okay so, we should go to bed now." I said, "Goodnight Finn." I added before raising my fist to punch him in the shoulder. "Oww. Fionna, it hurts" he said sarcastically as he smiled at my recent action, my mind flashbacked to this morning.

_'Oww. Finn, stop it hurts.' He shuddered when he heard my complaining, 'I don't know if he is, but I think Finn is one of those people that get turned on by pain, whether it's his or someone else's.' I thought..._

Then my mind came back to me. I looked at him, still smiling, then I started to smile, starting to feel turned on, my mind did another flashback to a few hours ago.

_"because, I'mafraidofthedark." he opened one eye and looked up. Remarkably I understood his really fast talking, "I guess we really are the same then." I said smiling._

I then kicked him in the balls, Finn grabbed them and fell to the ground. "No fair." he coughed out as I started to kick him in the stomach. After getting tired from hurting Finn I pulled him up and started kissing him on the lips, passionately. He pushed me off, I was standing with no guard, wanting some pain dealt to me, he judo tackled me o-soto-gari style. I hit my back on the corner of the couch. I stood back up smiling, fists up, Finn was doing the same. Finn then kicked me right in the chest, to the ground. He then got on top of me and started to kiss me, with the same amount of passion as I've shown him. Finn took frequent breaks, both to breathe and pummel me in the side of the face. After a few minutes, he got off me laying down on the carpet, beside me. "Fionna that was great." he panted out. Both of us stood up, coughing up blood, me with bruises on my cheek. "What?" I asked him, "We're not done." I added. With that I uppercut him, hitting his jaw. Finn fell on his back, luckily not his head. I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up. I kissed him and then pushed him to the window. He wasn't resisting. I started bashing him on the window, making it crack. The window gave way putting Finn in the open sky. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled him back in. His back landing on some broken glass, I turned him over seeing blood all over his back. "Now that's a good idea." I told him. "What?" he simply asked. I kissed him, my hands all over his body, my hand neared his shorts grabbing his pocket, pulling out the butterfly knife. "Cut me Finn." I said putting the knife in his hand. "What no I can't. I don't know how to." Finn said looking distressed. "It's easy Finn. Do it to me and I'll do the same" I said, grabbing his hand and guiding it. "First across my arms," I winced at the pain, not cutting too deep, "Then across my stoma-ch" I gasped, both from pain and pleasure, now I was stammering, "Th-th-then d-d-down m-m-my l-legs." Seeing myself in the mirror I now wanted to do the same to Finn. Across the arms, across his stomach and down his legs. We then finished with a deep, passionate kiss, me on top, no hurting just kissing.

Phoebe POV

Brandon, Aiden and I landed at the border of a wasteland, a lake and what looks like an untouched city. "Phoebe," Aiden called, "is that the expeditionary boat you talk about?" I walked closer to the hull and looked at a small plate in the back. "Yep, this is it." I said. "So where's Finn?" Brandon asked. "Don't worry I'll find his heat signature." I said initiating Heat Sense. I spun around and formed a ring of flames around myself, sending it out. "It's Finn," I said, "but he's not alone and he's in that skyscraper." I pointed up as I saw Finn going through the window and going back in. "Oh my Glob!" I screamed, "Finn's in trouble!" I flew to the skyscraper slowly not wanting to attract the attention of the intruder.

I went through the open window of the apartment next door. I walked through the apartment and opened the door to the hallway. I stood outside the room that Finn was in, my heart racing. "Ahh," I heard from Finn, "Fionna, that cut hurt more." I was done with hearing Finn get hurt and why was Fionna there? I kicked the door down. "Finn, I'm here!" I screamed entering the apartment and running to the living room. "Wha-?" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say. What I saw shocked me, tables turned over, couches flipped, a TV on the ground, broken glass and blood everywhere. That wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was seeing Finn under Fionna all bruised, cut and bleeding, they were kissing. "Finn?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heh, Heh, Forgot to do Disclaimers, BTW all main character POVs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time [Somewhat funny comment relating subject]**

Finn POV

"Finn, Fionna, what the hell is happening?!" FP screamed, she took off her battle helm as she stared daggers at Fionna. "Phoebe, something wrong?" her older brother asked running in, he was shocked at what he saw, "Finn, you bastard." he told me shaking his head in disapproval. Another fire elemental flew in through the open window, "I heard screaming, what's happening?" he looked confused at what was happening. "Hey FP, I can explain." I said sliding out and standing up from under Fionna who was still kneeling. FP looked at the ground, dropping the helm, "No need Finn, I know what's happening , I need some time alone, I'll be in the next room." FP said, walking out of the apartment. "FP wait." I chased after her before her older brother raised his arm to catch me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "You blew it again Finn. She needs some time alone."

Aiden POV (10 mins later)

"Girl, stay still." I said at the squirming blonde with the bunny hat. I had found out a bit of medical knowledge while being trained for the military. I finally got her to stay still and grabbed her arm, "Ow, ow, ow, ow." she said as I cauterised a wound on her arm. "You don't know how hard it is keep my urges down." she added as I cauterised a few more wounds around her arms, legs and stomach. I don't know what she means by urges, but I let it go. "So, how did you get these cuts?" I asked as I picked up a bandage and started to wrap it around the wounds, "Finn seems to have the same kind of cuts." "Well, how do I explain this?" she said, she thought about what she was going to say, "I'm just going to have to be direct about this. Finn gets turned on by pain, we did some really kinky stuff." she said, with a smile on her face, probably re-picturing what they just did. I also re-pictured what they did, my eyes widened at the sudden confession. Finn is a sadomasochist, who could've known, I guess that's why he loved Phoebe so much. "Wha- Who are you?" I asked looking at her, eyes still wide open. What she replied shocked me, even more than finding out that Finn is a sadomasochist, "I'm pretty much Finn but a girl," she held out a hand, "Fionna the Human." I just simply shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Aiden."

Fionna POV

"Alright, I'll just go check on Finn." Aiden said as he left the bedroom, leaving me alone with my backpack. A few minutes passed before I got bored. There was nothing to do in the room, nothing was happening outside either, I couldn't even watch the clouds because after the storm all the clouds cleared. I then remembered I had my backpack, I picked it up, in search of something to do. In my pack were some binoculars, comics, a notepad, a pencil, some rope, a bottle, a toothbrush and my switchblade. "My switchblade." I said with a smile across my face. To be honest, it's a rare occasion to have a dungeon monster hurt me in any way. Any cuts that would have happened was because of this switchblade, when I was bored on any journey I would punch and cut myself, of course I would have to say I needed to pee, then slay a random creature and then bandage my wounds. I pressed the button making the blade come out of the top of the handle. I smiled at the sight of the protruding blade. I had the blade rest on my thigh, then slowly pressed it down, feeling my skin start to tear. Then the door knob turned and in came Aiden, "Fionna, Brandon told me to take any weap- Oh my Glob!" he screamed, he then tackled me to the ground and outstretched my arm to grab the switchblade. Once in possession of the knife, he then removed his fireproof glove and melted it. "Hey man! That was my knife." I said, disappointed that something I've had for so long was now destroyed. "Sorry Fionna, but I won't allow you to get hurt anymore." he said putting the glove back on, "Anyway, any other weapon?" he asked, I shook my head, "Good, and also Finn's alright but don't disturb him, he's having a chat with Brandon."

Brandon POV

I took Finn to a bedroom to have a private conversation with him. "Finn, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked him, I crossed my arms and he sat on the bed. "You can't break a girl's heart twice, especially not my sister's. I thought she meant something to you Finn. I thought you loved her!" I screamed. "I do!" Finn screamed back, standing up, "I do love her! It's just, ever since I turned 16, it's been hard to control, you know, my urges." I looked at him sceptically, "What do you mean by urges, Finn?" He looked at me with embarrassment on his face, "You know, urges." "Finn spit it out right now." I said in a threatening tone. Finn sighed, "Now that I'm 18, I've wanted to, you know, do 'it' with someone." "Oh," I said, now knowing what he meant, I looked at him, then slapped him across the face, "She's not even an adult yet, Finn. You keep your urges suppressed for a few months, then you can do 'it'." Finn sat back down, defeated, "Okay." he said. "Good," I replied, "Now, go to her room and apologize, and take Fionna along with you, she needs to apologize as well. If you don't come back with her, I'll burn you alive." 'Burning Finn alive' it's a joke that Phoebe always told, I hope he understands. Finn stood up and walked to the door, no comments or anything about my joke, he was just sad, "Oh yeah, Finn," Finn looked back at me, "Call her Phoebe, her real name's Phoebe." Finn nodded with a slightly happier expression and exited the room.

Phoebe POV

Why would Finn cheat on me? What does that skank have to offer that I can't? These were the two questions that were in my mind at the moment. I thought for a few more minutes. I sighed, "I can already satisfy Finn's pain fetish. It's probably because she's human." I said to no one in particular. I heard a door open, then close, then footsteps, then a knock on my door. "Go away!" I screamed. "F- Phoebe, it's me Finn. I came to apologize." he said. "Go away Finn!" I screamed again. "Phoebe, lets at least talk about, your brother said if I didn't come back with you, he'd burn me alive." Brandon wasn't the type to joke, he must be serious. I sighed again, "Alright Finn come in, and you to Fionna." As Finn entered, Fionna poked her head through the doorway, "How did you know I was here, do you have, like, super sensitive hearing as well?" she asked. I stood up and walked to a wall, "No, your room it right behind this wall. I heard Finn invite you over, these walls are really thin." I demonstrated by punching a hole through the wall. "Aiden, I also know you're out there." He sighed entering the room. Now in front of me was Finn on the left, Fionna on the right and Aiden in the middle. "Phoebe," Finn started, "me and Fionna wanted to apologize-" he didn't get to finish as I cut in, "I know Finn, about cheating me and making out with that ho." "Hey!" Fionna complained. "Not the point," I said waving her off, "Finn, I just want to know, why?" "Well, ever since I was 16-" I cut him off again, "I know, you've had urges, you told me when you were 16, I just wanted to know, why with the princess killer?" "What did you call me?" Fionna said threateningly, she walked up to me and raised a fist, luckily I caught the punch and burned her wrist. "Ahh!" she screamed falling on the ground clutching her wrist. Aiden threw her a tube of burn cream from his bag and she applied it to her wrist. "I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet actually." I said to Fionna, still on the ground, she looked up at me, "That can be arranged." she said back. I conjured a flame ball in my hand and pointed it at her, I was ready to release it before Finn stepped between. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a sec," he said, "Fionna, I thought you said you didn't kill the other princesses." Fionna looked up at Finn, "Of course I didn't kill the other princesses, Phoebe was just being a bitch." I looked at her angrily, "What did you call me!?" I screamed. "Phoebe, calm down please. I need answers." I nodded, but still, I disapproved Finn's idea. "If you didn't kill the princesses, who did?" I asked. "I don't know, but I know who has more knowledge of this than me." Fionna said gesturing at Finn. I looked at her sceptically, we stayed silent for a few minutes before I realised Brandon at the doorway. "Alright, now that we're all calm how about I make some tea and we'll talk about it." he said. The four of us sat down while Brandon made tea, we were still silent. Finn broke the silence, "Alright, we should piece together the evidence. But Fionna, most of it is against you." Fionna nodded at the notice, "Okay it all started with, LSP, two years ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Finn POV

I sat there, explaining what happened two years ago. All the memories came flooding back.

_"YAY! Finn, you beat Adventure Master!", BMO said happily, clapping it's hands. I kept on playing, even though the game was crazy hard and I've already completed it, I still don't have all the collectables. So I started the game again looking for the hidden items._

_I played for a good 30 minutes, collecting 20 out of 100 collectables. Jake ran into the house, with his phone open, "Look, LSP just wait, I'm going to talk to Finn about it. Finn! LSP needs help, something about a princess killer." Jake said. "What?" I asked, "Tell her, I'm going to her now. Jake, check up on FP."_

_I ran for an hour, before reaching LSP's hobo camp. I pulled out Finn Sword from my back pack's strap. "LSP, are you there?" I asked. "Finn! I'm over here!" she screamed. I jumped out of the bushes, I saw LSP, pinned to a tree by a cloaked person. "All you had to do was keep quiet." a feminine voice said. She pulled out something from under her cloak and pressed it up against LSP's lumps. 'Bang' the sound was so loud that I cowered to the ground. Nothing I have heard could compare to the loudness of this weapon. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw the woman still standing there, Lumpy Space person blood all over the cloak. I ran at her, sword raised, something she didn't expect me to do. I screamed as I lowered the sword and swung it upwards at the weapon that just killed LSP. The weapon flew through the air and fell into the camp fire. I saw a glimpse of yellow, before the woman punched me in the head._

_I woke up in the Candy Kingdom hospital. On my left, Jake, on my right, Princess Bubblegum. My thoughts came back to me, I started hyperventilating, "Finn calm down, what's wrong?" Jake asked. "LSP's DEAD!" I screamed. PB put her hand on my shoulder, somewhat calming me down, "Finn we know, Jake found you there. Banana Guards are there protecting the area. I wanted you to investigate what's happening along with Root Beer Guy 2. But for now, just rest, you took a pretty bad hit." I nodded at what PB said and followed her orders._

_I was looking around the crime scene for anything interesting. Root Beer Guy 2 was no different from the first, apart from the fact that PB had focused this one more on investigation. "Alright Finn," he said, I looked up at him from the shopping cart, "a few things we have to focus on, who killed her, why she was killed, when she was killed, where she was killed, how she was killed and what killed her." Now that Root Beer Guy 2 has explained what we need to focus on my mind started to hypothesize answers._

_Who; a female with yellow features. But there are many people like that._

_Why; possibly a starting serial killer, she kills princesses. Probably should warn princesses about a potential serial killer._

_When; yesterday, when I arrived, around noon. Must've not been expecting me._

_Where; in her camp, beside a tree. Killer knows where she lives._

_How and what. That question then made me go to the camp fire, to see the weapon that killed the princess. I studied the weapon, it was scorched and melted from being thrown in the fire. The weapon had was L shaped and had a trigger, I remembered that was how the killer activated weapon. I pointed it at a barrel and pulled the trigger. 'Bang' the loud noise startled me, causing me to drop the gun. Root Beer Guy 2 ran to me, still on the ground. "Finn! Are you okay?" he asked. I stood up and nodded, "Well looks like we found how and what." I looked at the weapon, seeing the top part was now further back than before. I then looked at the barrel, water was leaking from the side. In the barrel was one of the things the weapon shot out, a piece of metal. I found beside me the other piece of metal the weapon flung out the side. I picked them both up and put it in my pocket. I also picked up the weapon and put it in my pack. "RBG, I'm going to ask someone about this. Are you okay here?"_

_I knocked on the door, "Hey weenie, what brings you here?" Marceline asked as she opened the door. She motioned for me to come in. "Marcy, I just wanted to ask you about this." I pulled out the weapon from my bag and showed it to her. "Whoa, Finn don't point that thing at me." she levitated closer to the ceiling as I pointed it to the ground. "Oh, sorry. So what is it?" I asked. "Give it to me first." I handed her the weapon and she looked at it. She blanked out, "Marcy?" I asked shaking her shoulder. "What? Oh uh... Finn this thing is really dangerous where did you get it?" she asked me. "Well, this girl killed LSP with it." I told her. "What? You mean this, exact one?" she asked, I simply nodded solemnly, "Ok, sorry. Finn, this is a gun, from before the Mushroom War. I've used them before, but only because I had to." _

_She examined the gun more, "Barrel's still hot, recently used?" she looked down at me. "No, I didn't shoot anyone, just a drum." I told her hesitantly. "Don't worry about it weenie, of course you wouldn't shoot anyone." She put the gun on a side table, "Finn, why does it look so jacked up though?" "Um... It was kinda in a fire." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck, "Do you think I might need to use one?" I asked. She looked at me hysterically and started laughing, "No Finn, of course not. You're good enough with that sword. You don't need a gun." "Hm... Ok" I replied, "Now I have to start asking questions." I added. "Shoot away."_

_I asked her about where the gun could've come from now, Marcy answered, "Well, you remember that time when you found another truck in a lot of debris?" I nodded and gestured for her to continue, "Well, after you left with the truck, Bonnie and I went there and started clearing out debris along with some Banana Guards . She found an old military base, with these sorts of guns all over. There's like a whole stockpile, anyone could just go there and pick one up. Not knowing what to do with them she just left with the Banana Guards. Of course I kept some for myself." She said winking. "Can I see them?" I asked._

_She led me up to the attic of her little pink house. "How many do you have?" I asked. She held up five fingers. I was led to the back corner of the dusty room. There was a cloth over what seemed to be a rack, three things were poking out the top. "Well, these are the five." She pointed to the left most one, "This one is an M4 Carbine. Great gun to shoot, not so great history though." She moved on to the right, "This one is a shotgun, a Mossberg 500 I think." She then directed me to the smaller guns, "These two are my Beretta M9 and my Chiappa Rhino." I looked at the four guns, they were all in rough condition, probably because they were all 1000 years old. There was another much longer gun on the right, I pointed at it, and asked her about it. "Finn, you might not want to use the Barrett XM109 yet." she said, "There's a lot of kick in that gun." She acted as if she held the rifle and then I saw her pull an imaginary trigger and her shoulder went way back. I nodded, approving of her idea. "You think you could teach me how to use one?" I asked her. "Finn." she said jokingly, I looked at her sternly, "You're serious, aren't you." she groaned and sighed, "Fine, grab the M9."_

"Well, that explains how you know how to shoot a gun," Fionna said, "but how does this connect to me?" Phoebe looked frustrated at her "Fionna, just wait and let Finn explain." Fionna grumbled at how she was treated. "Now what else happened that day?" I thought. Phoebe stood up and punched me on the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked her. "That day was when I learnt how to control my emotions. I can't believe you forgot." I looked at her in disbelief, how could I forget that day. Now I just need an excuse to make sure she doesn't dump me again. "Um... I didn't forget Phoebe, I was just a bit slow." She still looked hurt so I thought of more ways to cheer her up. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she was still hot to touch even with the fire proof cloak, but I rode through the pain, she looked up at me, "I didn't forget, I still remember every moment and I'll continue telling you about that day till the very end." She smiled up at me as I continued the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn POV

"Now where was I?" I asked myself, "Oh yeah, after picking up Marcy's pistol."

_I picked up the M9 magazine. I press the ammo in, only 10 since the spring inside was very stiff. After reloading the magazines, I took hold of the M9 itself and aimed down the makeshift range. I focused, breathed in and out and slowly pulled the trigger. The gun which Marceline also called a pistol, jolted back and was followed by a sudden loud bang. I controlled the recoil and aimed again. "Finn, that's a great start. You can shoot a target 15 yards away." Marceline said, she had a smile on her face. I fired nine more rounds hitting various cans and bottles._

_I removed the mag and placed the pistol on the table with the slide back. "Well, Marcy. I'd love to shoot some more, but it's getting late and I have to be somewhere later." I told her, she shrugged. "It's okay, I know your date with Flame Princess is much more important." She knew of my date? I looked at her and asked how she knew of it. She just simply smiled and turned invisible. "Oh. So you must've been following me?" She didn't reappear but she just said, "Nope, Bubblegum and her cameras told me." I thought Bubblegum got rid of her cameras, well, I guess old habits don't change. I shrugged off the idea of being watched this very moment. "Hey Marcy, before I go to the Fire Kingdom, can you show me where the old military base was again." "Yeah, sure Finn, I'll help you find a gun if that's what you want."_

_The walk to the Military Base was short, only a few minutes. It was in a large cavern, there were small buildings inside showing that this was only meant to be temporary. Near the entrance, there were trucks like the one I found in a large group, some of them had guns on top and some were larger. Beside, were 10 tents, each with 20 beds in them, most appeared to have holes and other damages but one stood out. Still in alright condition saying 'Commander's Quarters'. I looked inside, skeletons lined the bloodied walls, each with a single bullet and bullet hole in the head. I was speechless at what I saw, in this tent, was nearly a quarter of the amount of the base's population. Marceline walked up beside me, "Yeah, shocking, isn't it. What war could do to these people." she said. "The people that executed them must've been terrible people." I said with determination in my voice. "But how did they get in with the rubble at the entrance?" I asked. "Finn, they weren't executed. Look closer." Marceline said, she pointed at each skeletons' head and hand. In every one of them, was an S&W MP40 and the bullet hole was in the sides of their heads. "Oh Grob, oh Gob, oh Glob, oh Grod. Marcy, are you saying that everyone just killed themselves?" "Yes Finn. Humans often did it when all hope was lost and there was nothing else they could do. You shouldn't worry about it, at least it was their choice." she looked at me. I was still amazed, how could they just take their own life, what would push someone to do that? "Finn, really stop worrying," Marceline said, "That was the past, over a thousand years ago. Now come on, let's go to the armoury and make it quick, I don't like all the memories with guns."_

_The armoury was a metal portable building on stilts. It looked like a building a truck could just drop off. Marceline opened the door, it squeaked as it opened. "Finn, pick one you can strap onto your backpack, one you can holster in a belt." I looked around and went to the rifles, carbines and submachine guns. "Alright let's see what's here." A few minutes and a lot of explaining later I've narrowed down three guns I want to keep. "So have you picked them yet?" Marceline asked. "Yeah," I held up a long rifle, "This one's made in a place called Britain, it's called an AWSM." I placed it down and picked up the next one, "This one's like your M4 Carbine, it's an M4 CQBR from the USA." I slung this one over my shoulder and picked up the last one. "This one's really small, it's an MP5k." This one I put in my backpack. Marceline looked at me genuinely impressed, "So Finn, a few minutes ago you didn't even know what a gun was, now suddenly you know where all these guns come from." I had a small smirk on my face which I quickly hid, I then pointed to the information tags I had recently cut off. She face palmed really hard. Marcy thought I was a gun expert._

_"Now, you choose a gun for you to carry everywhere, here." she handed me a belt with a holster on it, "You're going to have to wear a jacket now." Marceline added, handing me a light bullet proof black jacket. She led me to the pistol rack, one stood out from the masses. Most tags said 'Smith & Wesson M&P 40, Origin - USA' or 'Glock 22, Origin - Austria'. At the end of the rack was a pistol, not coloured black like the rest. It was larger and heavier than the rest, it had a polished stainless steel frame and slide. The tag said 'Jericho 941FR .45, Origin - Israel [R1 Mercenary Corp Pistol - Not for U.S. use]' I took that one and slid it in the holster. "You've picked one?" Marceline asked, "Good, now drop off your new toys and go to that date of yours." She picked up a rifle and pointed it to the roof, "I've got something else to do here, goodbye." I left the cavern to hear shots pinging off metal, "She hates the damn things but she can't drop them either."_

_I ran to the tree fort like never before, I was already 10 minutes late. I hope FP doesn't end up hating me for this. The guns weren't that heavy, the only reason my pack was heavy was because of all the ammo. Inside the pack were 50 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum FMJ, 300 rounds of 5.56x45 NATO FMJ, 300 rounds of 9mm Parabellum Lead Ball and 160 rounds of .45 ACP Hollow Point and the MP5k. On the right side was Finn Sword and on the left was the AWSM. Slung on my shoulder was the M4 CQBR and in my holster was the mercenary's Jericho 941FR. _

_"Hey Jake, hey BMO!" I said as I entered the tree fort. BMO ran up to me clapping, "Hello Finn! Jake's with Lady right now so he told me to get you ready for your date. I prepared you a bath and a suit." BMO said. "Thanks BMO, but all I need is a bath." BMO looked sad for a while then sprung back up, "Okay then, good luck Finn!" BMO then ran back to the charging station, still looking sad. "BMO, for you, I'll wear the suit." I said, walking to the bathroom. In the bathroom I started to prepare for the quick bath when I heard a muffled 'Yay'_

_I wore the suit and tucked the pistol in my pants, I then put my suit jacket on. I climbed down the ladder and walked to the door. "BMO, I'm going to the Fire Kingdom now." I said exiting the tree fort. Running to the back of the tree fort, I went in the cave. "Hey Banana Man." I greeted. "Finn, I've found something interesting about that truck of yours. It's a BAE Valanx." Banana Man said, showing me an old piece of paper. "Is it ready to drive yet?" I asked. Banana Man walked up to the truck and pulled the cloth off. There it was, my new truck. The BAE Valanx was painted a metallic black with an electric blue pearlescent coating. It was lowered to a point where the body nearly touched the ground. It's front windshields and four side windows were black out tinted. The two old antennas in the back were replaced with one smaller shark fin antenna. Inside there were two leather seats up front and two more in the back. The dashboard was trimmed with brushed aluminium and carbon fibre. In the middle was a 15.6 inch flip up touch screen display which controlled the whole cockpit. Banana Man threw me the keys, "Well, here you go. It's ready, all it needed was a polish."_

_Getting to the Fire Kingdom was quicker than ever before, with all the princesses agreeing to making roads that connect all their kingdoms. I arrived at the entrance of the Fire Kingdom and parked my truck on the side road to meet Flambo. "Hey Flambo, I need a flame shield for me and the truck." Flambo came out of a small hut, "Hey Finn, how are yous." he greeted, "Yous here to like, meet Flame Princess or somthin'." I nodded and answered, "Yeah, can you give me and my truck a flame shield." "Yeah, sures Finn, but like, that's kinda a big truck yous got there. I'ms gonna need some extra payment." Flambo replied, rubbing his hands. I looked in my pocket and took out two pieces of coal I prepared earlier, I handed Flambo the payment. He looked at it, "That's enough for yous Finn, but like, not your truck." I thought, what else did I have that was flammable, nothing came to mind. "Come on Finn, any coal, charcoal, paper or explosives." Flambo reminded. Explosives, I pulled out my pistol and racked the slide twice, ejecting a live round. "Oh, yous good Finn." Flambo said heating the area around the primer. I was sort of scared that he would trigger the round. He pried out the primer and took a lick of it, Flambo flared and went back to the powder leaking out of the casing. He grabbed some and ate it and flared for a longer time. "That's some good stuff," he said, "Alright Finn yous better prepare for one high quality flame shield."_

_I drove into the Fire Kingdom in a bright blue Valanx and pulled up outside the castle. I exited the truck and vaulted over the hood. Flame Princess was sitting on the steps leading up to the castle. "Hi Finn! You're late." she said walking up to me. "Hi FP, I'm sorry I'm late. But you look beautiful tonight." I said scratching the back of my head. She was wearing a dress that was more elegant than her usual and for once, a crown that fit around her gem. "That's alright Finn." she said, "But my family's waiting to meet you again, the last time I tried this, it didn't really work out." "Yeah okay, let's meet your family. What time is it?" "I don't really know Finn but we're late." She grabbed my arm and we ran to the entrance, we passed the Flame Guards as I whispered to myself, "Family Dinner Time."_

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to hear about you twos mushy date aren't I?" Fionna asked laying back down on the couch. "Shut up, Princess Killer." Phoebe said. "I told you! I didn't kill the princesses!"

**A/N - I've just passed 10,000 words at CH6! So I will start answering reviews since I have two, it's not much but, hey, it's something and I'm proud of myself. I also now have 1 Follower and 1 Favourite, thanks, ****slmtalley and The Three Kings. Now for reviews**

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 - I'm glad you think this is nice, thanks for the review.**

**The Book of Eli - Yes, other friends and I also think this story is 'Interesting' (Weird for a kids show). More interesting things will happen, thanks for the review as well.**

**I will continue writing regardless of the popularity of the story however. I also want to know how it ends since I don't plan my stories, I just write. I just came up with the idea of 'I want to write something' while on a 10 hour long road trip and started to make ideas, that was how this FanFic was birthed. **


	8. Chapter 8

Finn POV

"Well who else could have killed them Fionna?" Phoebe asked, pointing at Fionna, "All the evidence leads to you. Yellow hair, blue clothes and you know how to use a gun." Fionna looked like she didn't want to talk right now, she just sighed, entered a bedroom and closed the door. "Phoebe please, if we're going to find out who killed the princesses we have to talk to her, even if all the evidence leads to her." I said, standing up I started to walk to the room. Phoebe grabbed my shoulder, "Finn I should probably apologize, I didn't mean to upset her, it's just it's so confusing." "I know Phoebe, and we'll figure this out, just give us time." she nodded at my response as she knocked on the bedroom door.

I went back to the living room to find Aiden lighting candles and putting them out again. "Where's Brandon?" I asked him, "Oh, Brandon? He said he was going on a perimeter check or something." I looked outside the windows to see him exit the building and start walking around the building. "Hey Finn." Aiden said, "How do you and Phoebe, you know, touch each other?" "Brandon said I wasn't allowed to do that until Phoebe and I are 18." I replied, questioning his demeanour. "No," he said, "I didn't mean Tier 15, I just meant, you know, general touching, hugging, hi fives, you know that sort of stuff." I now get what he meant, "Oh, well that happened during the date. I'll tell you what happened.

_Inside the Flame Castle's Dining Room_

_"Alright Finn, let me reintroduce you to my less-evil family members." FP said, "Jake's not here right?" she asked. I said no to her and followed her to the table. "Alright, from left to right, my two younger brothers, my older brother, and my aunt and uncle." she said quickly, FP didn't talk about their names but I put that aside, must be Fire Elemental tradition or something._

_"Nice to meet you all." I said nervously, laughing at the same time. FP took a seat in the middle, there was also one empty seat beside her. "Are you expecting someone else?" I asked her, pointing at the seat. "No, silly, that seat's for you." she said. I walked over to the table and sat down. The servants brought out hot coals and gave them to FP and her family, "Um... Your highness, what will the human eat?" said one of the servants. "Oh, yeah I can't eat," I said, "the flame shield covers all my body. Sometimes I wonder how I breathe." The servant bowed and exited the room._

_"So FP, how's the Fire Kingdom?" I asked. FP put her fork down and sighed, "Not too great Finn. Unemployment and crime are on a rise. But if you look on the bright side no one lies or keeps secrets anymore." FP's uncle opened his mouth to speak, "I still think you should revoke the-" he was cut off by FP's aunt, she whispered, "The young ruler has to learn." He sighed and went back to eating. A servant entered the room, looking like he ran here, "Your highness, the princess of the Candy Kingdom is here and wants to speak to you in the throne room." I was surprised, what was Princess Bubblegum doing here?_

_I entered the throne room with FP by my side, behind us were two elite Flame Guards. PB was in front of us in a fire proof suit holding a bag. Flame King was still in the lamp hoisted in the air with Don John. "Hello Finn, you look dapper today." Flame King said. I simply ignored him and followed FP to PB. "Greetings, Flame Princess." PB said, "I've got the solution you've requested. It's compromised of 50% isopropyl alcohol, 49% dihydrogen monoxide and 1% __Trihydroxidoboron powder. When you take it, it'll sting for a while and then lower your temperature to an acceptable safe temperature." I was shocked, PB made something so that me and FP could be together. _

_The Flame Guards filled their water rifles with the liquid as the lamp behind us was lowered. "Test subjects, are you ready?" I heard before the door was opened. The water rifles made a high pitched screech as the liquid came out of the barrel, hitting Flame King and Don John. They were knocked onto the ground, and the liquid started steaming. The two prisoners then started to turn maroon, then suddenly they flared up a bright yellow and settled to turn into a green flame. "Okay, who's going to test their powers?" PB asked as she walked closer to the two. Flame Guards replaced the liquid containers of their rifles for ice cold water. Don John suddenly raised his hand at PB and covered her in flames. "Stop! It tickles!" PB said, Don John looking surprised that his flames no longer took effect. "Okay, escort the prisoners back to the lamp!" FP said._

_I was leaning on the lamp as the two were being escorted back. Out of nowhere Flame King grabs me by the neck and uses me as a shield. "I'm getting out of this place, and you can't stop me! If you come closer, I'll burn this boy alive." he says, making a green fire ball in his hands. "Your fire only burns under 50__degrees Celsius." PB said, she pulled out a device from her bag, "That fire ball is only 47.3__degrees Celsius." I sighed, he still wasn't letting me go. He's got armour, I'm sure he could handle it. I started to unbutton my suit jacket, "It's starting to get hot around here." I lied, I dropped the jacket and pulled out my pistol. I bent my arm to a weird angle and pointed the gun at him. I shot, the bang echoed around. I got free and jumped forward. Then I aimed back and shot him again, and again, and again. I shot him fourteen times, all the bullets hitting his armour. He fell and groaned, "I'm going to have so many bruises after this." _

_Two guards picked him up by his arms, standing him up. All of FP's advisors came into the room, one of them spoke, "Your highness, your father's antics have gone too far." Another continued, "This was not his only escape attempt, other attempts have caused damages that have costed greatly." One with a sombre face came from the back, "The people call for his execution." FP was appalled at the suggestion, "What? I can't have my father executed." Flame King heard of this, "What do they want to do with me?" He was once again ignored as another advisor spoke, "The people want this, no one is forcing you but we advise strongly to do as the people want." The last one came forward, "One more request from the people." he pointed at me, " As a sign of loyalty. They want the human to do it. Now." I walked over to the window to see a mob of people, it looked like the whole kingdom. "FP, they're all out there." I said. "All of who?" she asked. "All of your kingdom."_

_"Father, I'm sorry." suddenly taking a serious look from her more sombre one she ordered the flame guards to move him to the balcony. The flame guards escorted Flame King to the balcony, his screams echoing through the castle. I was following him with FP beside me and her advisors behind her. As a show of force, we had 20 other flame guards behind us._

_We exited the castle to the balcony where we saw the whole kingdom waiting for the execution. They cheered as Flame King was made to kneel in front of us. FP went in front of him. "Citizens of the Fire Kingdom!" she announced, they were cheering until FP raised her hand, "You have requested the execution of my father, the former king. Here, I present to you his execution!" The crowd roared at the speech, chanting the word 'kill'. FP stepped back looking heartbroken. Flame King wasn't a very good father but it's not easy having your father killed. This event was also hard for me. Here I was, about to execute a man. Yeah, sure he's evil, but still. I walked up to Flame King, "FP, do I have to do this?" I asked unsure. "Finn," FP paused thinking of what to say, I pulled out my pistol showing the crowd. They cheered at the action. An advisor came up behind me, "Finn, that is your name right? Shoot him, you'll be getting rid of an evil man and gain the full trust and support of the Fire Kingdom." she said. "Stop!" FP said raising her hand. Questioning mutters came from the crowd. "I will not make Finn the Hero of Ooo kill an unarmed man!" she screamed, she was replied back with 'boos' and angry comments. I just lowered my pistol. "Thank you, my daughter." Flame King said. _

_FP walked up to my and held my shoulder. She took the gun from my hand, I simply let go, "Finn you don't need this now." she whispered. We hugged through the rage of the crowd and hot coals being thrown at us. When we broke the hug, FP when to the front and raised her hand, Flame King beside her still kneeling. "Citizens of the Fire Kingdom!" she screamed angrily, raising her hand with the pistol in it. The people looked up threateningly. She suddenly pulled Flame King in front of her and raised the pistol. She pulled the hammer back, "Nooooo!" I screamed. She squeezed the trigger. 'BANG' Then silence, just silence, "Are you not entertained?" FP asked the crowd, "Are you not entertained?!" she asked again louder, "Is this not why you are here? To witness the execution of my father?" Someone started cheering, then suddenly the whole crowd started cheering. "Hail, to the new Flame King!" they cheered. She walked back, receiving congratulations from the guards and advisors._

_We met back in the throne room, no advisors and no guards. FP was sitting on her throne, staring up at the ceiling. She groaned, "Ugh, what did I just do? Kill my own father? I must be evil." I walked up to her to give her a hug, but she responded by backing away. I stood straight in front of her and asked, "FP, do evil people show remorse? Are evil people ever sorry for what they do? Do evil people regret their decisions?" she answered no to all the questions. "FP, Do you regret what you just did?" she nodded yes. "Then you truly can't be evil. You may have just done something evil, but you are not. You were pressured into doing it by your advisors and by your people, and I thank you, for not making me kill your father." She burst up from her throne and landed on me, hugging me, "Finn you understand so much. But I still want to take my mind off this." "Sorry FP, but I have no idea how you could take your mind off, you know." I said. _

_"Ahem." I heard. Princess Bubblegum was still in the throne room, "I don't know what I'm doing, but here." she said handing us the bottle of solution. " 50% of it is alcohol so it should give you two a pretty good time. I know giving alcohol to minors without parental consent is illegal but," she pointed at FP, "your parents are dead, you need it since you killed one of them," she pointed at me, "and your mom is dead and your father ran away, so you need some as well." I grabbed the bottle of solution when PB hiccupped. Swishing the contents of the bottle it didn't feel full, "Have you been drinking some?" I asked her. "Of course, what I just saw was messed up! 'hic' Don't worry, it's not that valuable, it's just alcohol, water and some insecticide." "FP, what do you think about this?" I asked her. Walking up to me she took the bottle and downed half the bottle. She winced at the stinging sensation before she flared up and turned green. "Woo... Princess 'hic' Bubblegum, that's some good, strong stuff. Finn let's go somewhere else for now. Cinnamon Bun! Watch over the kingdom for me!" _

_Both of the princesses were tipsy after the drink so I took them home in the truck. "Finn this is a nice truck. 'hic'" PB said in the back seat, "I assume Banana Man did this." I pulled out of the Flame Castles driveway to start driving on the roads. Zooming on the new Great Highway connecting all the kingdoms together, across the Grasslands. I drove to the exit leading to the Candy Kingdom. _

_Pulling up to the driveway I was greeted by Peppermint Butler, "Hello Finn, have you seen Princess Bubblegum, she was supposed to be back an hour ago." I opened the door of the truck to reveal a tipsy Princess Bubblegum, "Hey PepBut can you help me to my room." Peppermint Butler thanked Finn for taking her home and helped PB to her room. I re-entered the truck to see FP awake, but a little tipsy. "Aren't you going to sleep as well?" I asked her "Even with half the bottle downed, I'm not going to sleep. Fire Elementals still don't absorb alcohol as good." she said, "Finn, can you take us somewhere? I just want to get far away from the Fire Kingdom for now." Agreeing with her suggestion I drove further into the Candy Kingdom to the Rock Candy mountains._

_Sitting with FP on the hood of the Valanx we rested. "Finn, I'm starting to regret-" I cut her off, "FP, we came up here to forget, remember, so relax." "But there's no more alcohol." I guess that's the only way to forget for now, alcohol, there's nothing else. My phone started ringing, I pulled it out from my pocket. "Hey Banana Man." "Hey Finn, I forgot to mention that your truck has an active surveillance system. So if you want alcohol, there's a bar fridge in the trunk. And you better not be sitting on the hood like I think you are, it may be armoured but don't scratch the paint." I thanked him for the advice and led FP to the back of the truck. I opened the truck to see on the left, some weapons and ammo boxes, in the middle and M134 Mini-Gun and on the right, a spare tyre and a small compartment. What I thought to be a small compartment turned out to be a whole fridge, containing MREs, bottles of water and wine rations. I pulled out 10 plastic bags containing 1 pint of wine each. "Well let's get drinking"_

"I may be able to remember lots of stuff," I said to Aiden, "but most of the night was a blur." "No shit, you and Phoebe nearly drank 6 litres of wine." Aiden said. We both laughed at the comment. It was true, nearly 6 litres. "But shit, that night turned dark really quickly. Not dark like in what you can see, but, you know, dark emotionally." Aiden told me. But more things happened that night, "Believe it or not that's not the weirdest thing that happened that night." Aiden didn't believe me so I continued the story

_With FP finally becoming drunk after 8 pints of wine and me becoming drunk after 2 pints, we started acting weird. FP was holding my pistol, "And then you were like, 'It's getting hot in here.'" she removed an imaginary suit jacket then bent her arm to a weird angle. "And then you were like 'BANG'" she turned around nearly falling over and pointed the pistol at a shrub, "'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'" the pistol clicked, every time she pulled the trigger. "Sorry I jacked up your pistol though Finn. I'll have the best Fire Kingdom craftsmen work on it." "Thanks FP" We then sat in the truck's trunk. I rested in the mini-gun while FP rested on the tyre. She gave me my Jericho 941FR, grip and trigger melted and magazine stuck. Soon FP was asleep on the tyre and I also fell asleep on the mini-gun, pistol in hand._

_"Hey, hey! Wake up." I heard. Then I was slapped which made me open my eyes, I to see complete darkness. "Where am I?" I asked. "Well, technically, you're in a dream, but this place only exists because I'm with you." the muffled voice said. "Wha- who are you." A light flickered on, this really was a dream, it seemed that the room was completely white, with no walls of any sort. I let my eyes adjust to see someone in front of me, covered in full body armour that was coloured black, and a bit burnt. I backed away from the shock of seeing someone combat ready in front of me._

**A/N - When I saw the amount of Follows and Favorites I was like 'Hell yeah!' Thanks ****natalie1668 for the Follow and Favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn POV

_"Whoa, man, calm down." it said holding its hands up. I pulled out his pistol from the holster and aimed. Quickly I squeezed the trigger, it went back with no force. "No use, using your pistol here." it laughed as I put the pistol back in the holster. I tripped over my feet and stopped backing away, "Who are you?" I asked again. Slowly the armoured person took off the helmet. Her dark brown hair waved in the air, she had hair and skin like me. "You, you're a girl?" I said with disbelief. "Well, you got that right, I'm a girl." she said smiling. "Are you human?" I asked. "Human, not really. More of the cursed soul of your Jericho 941FR you're holding right now." She said pointing at my pistol. I dropped it. "Dropping me won't help, I'm still here, aren't I?" she said, raising her arms, I looked at her wide eyed. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you scared of me?" she asked as she started making ghost noises, and waving her arms around, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a neutral curse." she said, then paused, "If I don't have to." she said quieter._

_She walked up to me to shake my hand, "Oh, yes my name, I'm Adira. What about you?" Adira asked him, she crouched down as I shook her hand back. "I'm Finn." was all I could say. Adira smiled in a caring manner and asked, "What's wrong Finn? It's like you've seen a ghost." she thought about what was happening, "Oh yeah. Finn, come on, lighten up. I'm not here to haunt you." I stayed silent from shock, I had somehow come across another cursed weapon. I finally managed to open his mouth, "Then why are you here?" I asked. Adira sat beside me and placed her arm on my shoulder. She waved her hand and suddenly the white room turned into a hill overlooking a military base, not the same one where Marcy and I went to. "Follow me." she said. _

_We walked into the bustling military base. There were people working on vehicles, people running drills and people just talking. "Don't worry, this is just a memory. They can't see us." Adira said. We walked into a building with a stage and 6 people sitting in chairs, all with similar armour as Adira. Two men walked in from a door on the side of the stage. One was dressed in a suit and one was in robes. "So, these are the mercenaries of R1 Company, or what's left of it, at least." the man in the suit said, "I chose 100 people, out of the potential 80,000 in the whole corporation to be in R1, they were elites, veterans and even the best rookies. And now there are 6 of you. I must say, that battle must've been something. Now, you 6 are to be my personal body guards, but we must complete some traditional things first. Show your sidearms." The six of them stood up, took out magazines then racked slides, ejecting a round. They did this in perfect sync and pointed their pistols in the air. _

_The memory took a pause as we walked closer to the group, "What's happening Adira?" I asked. She walked up to a man and pointed at his pistol, "This pistol seems familiar, don't you think? This was me before I was created." The memory then resumed and the man in the suit continued talking, "Good, each of you dip them in the cauldron." "What will it do sir?" one of them asked. "It will curse your pistols." The mercenaries looked unsure about cursing their pistols, "Don't worry it's like giving them a soul. They don't bite, if they don't have to." Hesitantly they walked up, one by one, the mercenaries dipped in the pistol in the cauldron, still unsure about what might happen._

_"My wizard friend here will explain the rest." the man in the suit said. The old wizard thanked the man and went on to explain what will happen, "Your boss is right, it will curse the pistols but for now the curse is neutral. He is also right about giving it a soul, your pistol will now have names, feelings, voices and even bodies." One of the mercenaries raised a hand, "What do you mean by bodies?" he asked. "I mean, in your dreams while you sleep, you will see what your pistol looks like, as if they were a human." A female mercenary's face lit up, "Hey, Rudis, you can stop hitting on me now." she said to the man beside her, he grumbled. The wizard cleared his throat, "Now back to what I was saying. You can't see them if you're awake, but they can talk to you and you can talk back. You will become acquaintances with your pistol if he, or she deems you worthy. Now, for your first meeting with them you all have to sleep. You may go back to the barracks"_

_The mercenaries walked into R1 barracks, once housing 100 men and women, trained and of the best calibre. Now it housed six, they walked into the room and slept on the cots. "Who exactly are these people?" I asked Adira. "R1, the best of the best." she replied. "I know that part but I want to know the people." "All the people in the room are nicknamed, I swear I always forget their first names." She pointed at a man at the end of the room, That guy over there is Corporal 'Verec' Williams, he's shy, doesn't talk much. Over there, that's Private First Class 'Rilis' Taylor, he's known to be the most immature of the group. Sergeant 'Pax' Thompson, she always wants peace. One time she made a whole battalion surrender from talking to them. Private 'Rudy' Harris, military brat, his father got him into R1, he's so rude and always hits on that girl. Corporal 'Gladii' Sanchez, she always brings her short sword to battle, probably been doing that since her childhood. The last one is Ordnance Specialist 'Ignis' Lin, he was the one who owned your pistol before. There's so much I could tell you about him." _

_I looked at Ignis, I had my own questions, but one poked right out, "Adira, how do you know this. It was before you were created, right?" "I share all his and your memories, Finn. I also know everything about you now." she replied. "Alright, why was he named Ignis?" I asked. "He was the ordnance specialist, do you know what that means?" I shook my head to say no, "An ordnance specialist is the guy responsible for all explosives and ammo. He was also a bit of a pyro. Some nights I would see him staring into the flame of his Zippo lighter for no reason. What a combo, huh? But apart from that, he was a nice guy." _

_"Alright that's enough of that memory." Adira said waving her hand, we were in the white room again, "The rest is pretty self explanatory, we met and talked and we became friends." she said. Adira looked at her watch attached to a manica. "Oh shit, it's nearly time for you to wake up." I looked at myself starting to fade away, then I started to float. "Oh yeah, congratulate your girlfriend for her first kill!" Adira said as I slowly woke up._

"When I woke up I congratulated Phoebe for the kill," I said to Aiden who was absorbing his tea, "she slapped me across the face. I forgot she killed her father!" We laughed at my last comment while Brandon came in. "Well, it's nice everything's light hearted now." he said walking over to the kitchen, "Anyone want more tea?" he asked. We both nodded, me feeling a bit dizzy. Not knowing I was looking, he dipped the leaves of tea into the boiling water, sneaking in hints of Absinthe. I didn't call him out though, since everyone was so down. "Hey Aiden, how do fire elementals drink tea?" I asked him. "I don't know Finn, it stings a bit though. Whatever it is, it's still flammable." Aiden said, slurring the words a bit. "Maybe it's the Absinthe Brandon's mixing with the tea." I suggested, he looked up, obviously embarrassed, "Good job lightening the mood though, come and join us." He sat down beside Aiden, who's fire was burning low. "Hey Finn, where's Adira now?" Aiden asked me. "Adira, she's in my pack." I said drunkenly. I looked around for my pack, seeing nothing I started to panic. Aiden put his cooled hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Finn, we'll look for her tomorrow." he said.

Fionna came out of the room she was in, a dull glow coming from Phoebe. "No need to look, you dropped your pack at the tent that said CDC on it." she said with a smile on her face. "Hey Fionna, where's Phoebe?" Brandon asked. Instead of her answering I answered, "She went into Fionna's room to apologize calling her a princess killer." Thinking about what I said, I remembered my observations of the room. 'The room looks dimmer than it should.' I thought. I looked back up at Fionna seeing a small bulge on her right side pocket. Suspicions started to rise as my detective skills came back to me.

I slowly got up from the couch and tackled her onto the coffee table. She winced at the pain, slightly smiling though. "Whoa Finn, now that Phoebe's not here you suddenly wanna get kinky." I reached down to her skirt, down the side of her thigh and stuck my hand into her pocket. I pulled out a Glock from her pocket. I pulled the butterfly knife from my right pocket and flicked it open. It was caked in dry blood. "Heh, still kept it?" she asked rhetorically. I had a pistol in my left hand and a knife in the other. I pistol whipped her across the face and neared the knife to her neck. "Finn, stop teasing me." she said. "I'm not trying to tease you, you sick sadist bitch. I should've known better than to send Phoebe to an accused killer." I got off her and ran into the room "Too bad Finn." I heard Fionna say. I saw Phoebe lying on the bed. Flame dimming.

**A/N - I ran out of ideas special things to say to the people who Follow or Favourite, so...**

**Thank you nico2883 for the follow**

**Now, to some news. Australian school holidays are going to end soon (January 29) so after that uploads MIGHT be slowed, that is a 'might be' I will still upload as soon as I can. But for now I will try to upload as much as possible. Don't worry though, around every term (Around 3 months) there is a 2 week holiday, so I can write then. I don't know when this story will end but I'll get there. (Unless I get injured or worse)**


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

"Phoebe." I said, "Phoebe, please wake up." I nudged her shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes weakly. "Phoebe are you okay?" I asked her. "Finn, I was sleeping." she said, "Is something wrong?" she asked. Fionna walked into the room, her cheek bleeding from the pistol whip. "Yeah, just great." she told us, dabbing an Absinthe soaked cloth on the wound. Fionna winced at the pain then excused herself, something about going to the toilet. "If you don't mind I'd be going back to sleep now." Phoebe said laying down on the bed. "Oh yeah, tomorrow we're looking for my pack." I told her. "That's cool." she managed to say. Soon after she fell back asleep. 'Might as well go in with her.' I thought. As I tucked into the bed I turned to face the door. All three of them were there. Aiden, Brandon and a red faced, sweating Fionna, she was biting her lip. "Few months Finn," Brandon started, "If you go above Tier 10, I'll tie you up on a pyre and burn you." Nodding at his statement I slightly moved away from Phoebe, she was right, it was obvious when Brandon was serious.

I woke up to a bright light, it was the sun going through the windows. I got up and went to the kitchen to find some food. "This is good stuff Aiden, what is it?" It was Phoebe, she was eating breakfast with her brother and Aiden. "Oh, it's a picture frame I found. It had some macaroni on it." He then looked up at me, "Finn, there's squirrel over there for you. Roasted medium rare, it's best that way." I started to dig into the squirrel, Aiden was right, medium rare meat was tender and juicy but didn't look like it was raw. I looked at the people in front of me, there were only three of them. Where could have Fionna gone?

Someone then opened the door. Clad in fully black armour, Fionna stepped in. The Kevlar armour had segments, much like incredibly ancient Roman armour. She also had a helmet that looked like it's Roman counterpart but with a tinted visor. "Look, I found some stuff outside." she said. I looked at the armour, at the shoulder, was a symbol. Although chipped it was still readable. "Fionna what's that?" I asked her. She pulled off a chunk of meat from the armour and looked at it, "I think it's a kidney." "No, not that, the symbol on your shoulder." I told her. She looked down, "Oh, it says R1." Could it be? "Alright enough looking at her new armour." Brandon said, "Let's go find your pack."

Walking to the CDC tent took long. Along the way nothing much happened, just a few wild animals, "It doesn't look like much happened in this place." I announced. Fionna pointed back, like a tour guide she said, "And to your south-west you will see the magnificent crater created by an Allied W-55 warhead." I looked back and saw that there actually was a crater, "Over to a different topic," I said, "Why did you have a Glock in your pocket?" I asked Fionna. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "Well it was a Glock 18 that killed Marcy." I told her. She looked at me in disbelief, I did forget to tell her that Marcy was killed as well. "I don't have a Glock 18," she replied, she pulled the gun from her pocket, "I believe this is a Glock 39." Fionna was right, a Glock 18 was a full sized pistol, capable of a whole hand to hold it. Glock 18s also fired a 9mm Parabellum round. Her Glock was compact enough to be able to be held with two fingers and fires a .45 GAP. "Finn, tell us about Marcy's death." Aiden said. "Sorry, but I didn't handle that investigation. If you want to talk about it, ask Bonnie."

We walked a few more steps until something in on Phoebe's neck started making noise. She pulled out a holo pendant, "Huh? What's this." "Oh, it's a holo pendant, tap it." I said. She did as I asked, the person who called was Princess Bubblegum, "So you want to hear about Marcy's death. I'll show you a video from her brain."

_Marceline POV_

_"You've picked one?" I asked Finn, he nodded yes, " Good, now drop off your new toys and go to that date of yours." I picked up a rifle and pointed it to the roof, "I've got something else to do here, goodbye." Finn left the cavern with a smile on his face from his newly acquired weapons. Earlier I sensed someone but I didn't want to worry Finn, he was already late. _

_Once Finn was out of sight I walked out of the armoury, rifle slung over my shoulder and screamed out, "Alright, Finn's gone you can come out now!" The cloaked figure came out of the shadows. "I suppose you know who I am, right?" the cloaked girl said. "Yes, you're the one that killed LSP. I suppose you're here to kill me to." I said. I saw a smile from under the shadow of the hood. "Good to know that you accept your fate." she said, pulling out a Glock 18. "You're going to try and kill me with that?" I asked smugly with a smirk on my face. "The gun's not going to kill you. The silver will." she said also with a smirk. I lost the smirk and scrambled for my rifle. She raised the pistol and shot me in the shoulder, "That was a silver round, hurts doesn't it!" she exclaimed, my finger pulled the rifle's trigger from reaction but I wasn't aiming at her. All the rounds from my rifle hit the metal building that was the armoury, each making a ping noise. "The next few are lead." she added. I heard a click from her gun and when she pulled the trigger multiple shots were fired followed by multiple bullets flying into my body. I was being moved closer and closer to the cave entrance, too bad I left my sun proof gear in the armoury. "I should've shot you earlier." I told her. Finally the gun's magazine ran out of bullets. This was my chance to attack her, but my body was too weak, from the silver bullet and the 32 other bullets in my body. _

_Instead of reloading she put the gun back under her cloak where I saw some blue. She ran up to me and kicked me out of the cave into the sun. "Aaaahhhh!" I screamed in pain, it was a very strong stinging pain, and I was on the ground I whispered to myself through the pain, "Alright ten seconds to death, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,-" a blanket suddenly covered me. The relief of some of the pain stopping was great. I could still see through the blanket though. It was the same cloaked person, holding the same Glock with the slide back. She inserted something through the top, "This is my last silver bullet for today. See ya Marcy!" She sounded like someone I knew but before I could think of it anymore, I heard a click, the barrel then pressed against my forehead. I couldn't fight back, I didn't want to fight back, I just wanted it to end. 'BANG'_

Finn POV

Princess Bubblegum's face came back to the holo pendant, "So that's what happened." she said slightly sobbing. She pulled up a bottle and drank from it, "Oh yeah, Phoebe. I have some more of this stuff for you when you get back to Ooo. Then you can have dates and stuff with Finn. At least you can have dates, no has a problem with cross species relationships but if you like a girl, everyone goes ape shit." The feed then cut out. In the distance we saw the tent.

The CDC tent was a large white dome, made for housing patients caused by the nuclear warhead. We walked inside the dome, it had obviously been looted, there were no more medical supplies inside. I saw my pack on a rack with HazMat suits on them. It was dirty, with the AWSM on the left, Finn Sword on the right and the M4 slung across it, inside was the MP5k, Adira and lots of ammo. I picked her up. _"Nice to see you again Finn."_ she said. "You too Adira."

I heard a sword being unsheathed and felt it's cold metal on my neck, through my hat, "Drop the weapon." I heard a girl say.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn POV

I dropped Adira. _"Finn that still hurts."_ she said. "Good." the girl with the sword said. She raised her sword, she was about to behead me. 'No, no, no please don't.' I thought. I took one last look at Phoebe, Fionna, Brandon and Aiden. The four of them being restrained by three people in similar armour as Fionna. "Wait!" I heard another girl behind me say. The swordswoman sighed, "What do you want, Pax?" she said. 'Pax' the name sounded familiar, my mind went back, to Fionna's armour.

_She pulled off a chunk of meat from the armour and looked at it, "I think it's a kidney." "No, not that, the symbol on your shoulder." I told her. She looked down, "Oh, it says R1." _

I looked at all their armour, all said R1 on the shoulder. "We can't just kill them." Pax told the swordswoman, who I think is Gladii. "Why not? Look at them, three of them are mutants, I don't know what's wrong with the other two though, but we should kill them just in case. That's why we got resurrected to get rid of the zombies and mutants in Canada." Pax thought for a while, then she groaned, "Fine then, but no point getting your fancy sword all dirty." She picked up Adira and aimed her at the back of my head. She pulled back the hammer.

_"Finn! Don't worry, I'm here." _Adira said. Pax squeezed the trigger, no bullet came out. Adira started glowing a bright pale yellow, the pistol turned back, the barrel facing Pax. From the yellow a silhouette of a woman started to appear. Then a blinding light happened, Pax let go of the pistol and fell back. Adira turned into a human holding an inanimate Jericho 941 FR. Ever since the restoration, Adira's armour changed. Still the Lorica Segmentata that the Romans wore but now she has brown leather on her torso and copper shoulder segments. It was topped off with copper arm and leg guards and a copper Galea helmet with a tungsten face mask which covered half her face.

Adira took a shooters stance and shot Pax's helmet on the visor, she turned and shot Gladii on the side of the helmet. They both fell. She then raised the pistol and aimed at the three unarmed men restraining my friends, "Let them go." she said. With no trouble they let them go, Phoebe ran to me sitting beside me while the rest stood behind me. Adira unsheathed two Kopides from her back. She charged at the three men, hooking ones leg with the curved sword she made him fall on his neck then moved on to next, hilt smashing his helmet.

She then looked at the last man who was on the ground. "Adira?" he asked, voice muffled by the visor. She sheathed the Kopides and crouched down to him. Slowly she lifted his visor. "Ignis?" she asked starting to sob, they looked at each other's faces longer. "Is it really you?" Adira asked, "Hundred percent me and back from the dead." he said with a smile mixed in with tears of joy. He removed his helmet to reveal, his black, oily hair. Adira removed her helmet too, letting her long brown hair flow in the wind. "You're human now?" he asked. She nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. It lasted for so long. "You think they're in love?" Phoebe whispered to me. Then they broke the hug and went into a deep, passionate kiss, for them it would last for a long time. "I think it's obvious." I replied.

I looked over to the right to see Gladii picking up her sword. She stood up and held the sword up high, "Traitors, helping the mutants." she whispered. With a battle cry she charged at Adira and Ignis, they looked up at the enraged mercenary running at them. Ignis pushed Adira back and took the stab to the gut. He grunted, the sword in his gut, he couldn't help but laugh "Heh, heh, you sometimes forget that this Type VI armour stops 50 cals." Pax stood up without her helmet and walked over to the two, "Gladii, you really are a special kind of stupid aren't you." she said, "You're the traitor, attacking your own team." Pax raised her Five-SeveN and shot Gladii, through the head. I was shocked at what just happened. I thought after all they'd been through they would be great friends, I guess not. "Um, Pax, can you help me get this sword out?" Ignis asked. On his armour a sword stuck in the segmented plates of Kevlar composite. She pulled the sword out, knocking Ignis to the ground, "Thanks." he muttered

"Well, Verec, Rilis take her armour and weapons and used it for parts." Pax ordered. Adira chuckled at them, "I must've really hit them hard, eh?" Pax looked over to Verec and Rilis, knocked out cold from the beating they received. "Oh yeah, sorry about shooting you Pax." Adira added. "No, no it's okay, just a scratch." she said picking up her helmet and wiping the bullet off the visor, "So you're human now? Lukas did the same thing a few months ago." Pax said. "Really? Where is he?" Adira questioned. She just sighed at the question, "He did it to save us from a grenade." It went silent for a while, the silence only broken by Adira's apology. She then looked over at us. "Well, you five must be shocked right now." she said to us, "Pax, that's Finn, Phoebe, her brother and Fionna." she pointed at Aiden, "Although I don't know your name." Aiden introduced himself to her, very basic with no specifics.

We heard groans come from Verec and Rilis. Rilis sat up holding his head. He took off his helmet and looked around, "Oh hey Ignis, this the girl that you were talking about? Adira Jericho. Got to tell her, she's a great fighter!" He looked over at us, "And who are those five?" I introduced the group, who we are and where we come from. I finished off with why we're here. Pax started talking "So, you're here chasing down a killer," she pointed at Fionna, "who you think is her but you don't have enough evidence to prove it. So you have to get back to this Ooo place to finish investigations, but not all of you can fly." I nodded at her summary of what just happened for the past few days. "Well, that sure is one hell of a story. Easy answer, take the MRAP." she said. "MRAP?" Adira asked, "Where did you find an MRAP?" Pax raised her hands and brought them down making an exploding noise. "Literally fell out of the sky, probably a gift from Death for accepting to clear out zombies. Only problem is we've killed more people from our own group than zombies, right now it's at two mercs to zero zombs. I'm really doubting that there's zombies round here. But really, take it, we don't need it."

We walked out of the dome tent, outside was still as quiet as ever. "So, are you guys unarmed?" Brandon asked, "Because it seems stupid to fight zombies unarmed." We all looked at Brandon, it seems after his first shot of Absinthe he's been lacking common sense. "Pffft, of course we're armed." Rilis said, "We've got all our weapons in the truck." The truck was kept in the tree line under shrubs, Verec kept the keys, he unlocked the truck from the back and we all entered in. Large TV's on the sides gave the illusion of windows, even though there we're none outside. The back had 12 seats and a weapons rack. On the rack were 6 groups of weapons. The first group belonging to Verec, a Walther PPX, a Barrett XM109 and an AUG Para. Second was belonged to Rilis, a Beretta 93R, a SPAS 15 and a large backpack, containing ammo for all the guns. Pax walked up to the rack putting two FN Five-SeveNs on it one looking older than the other, it was beside and AUG A3 and a backpack with a medic's symbol. Fourth was Rudy's group, it only had an AUG A3 on it. Fionna walked up to the rack, "Umm, I guess this is his." she said pulling out a black and red Beretta 92A1. Verec went beside Fionna, "Is Rudy dead?" he asked. Fionna nodded yes. "Then the pistol is attached to you." he said walking to the driver's cockpit. Fionna then re-holstered the pistol, she now had a Beretta 92FS Inox, A cursed Beretta 92A1 and a Glock 39 as well as the AR-15 we picked up from that skeleton. Fifth was Gladii's, with an Magnum Research Desert Eagle XIX, an AUG A3 and her short sword. Rilis saw me looking at the Desert Eagle, "Don't touch it lad, you'll get cursed with two pistols then. Hang on wait," he looked back, "Adira's already a real person, touch whatever you want." I then proceeded to the last group which belonged to Ignis. Adira was right, he is a pyro. He had an AUG A3 HBAR to accommodate for the 5.56x45mm incendiary rounds. Mounted under it was a KAC Keymaster, an under barrel shotgun loaded with Dragon's Breath 12 gauge shells. Beside the rifle was an FMG-148 Javelin rocket launcher with white phosphorus rockets. Adira walked up beside me putting her and Ignis' Jericho 941 FRs on it. "Told you." she whispered.

Verec was driving to a city called Hamilton to drop them off. "So any of you know how to drive?" Pax asked us. I raised my hand. "Good, because once we get there you guys, and gals are on your own." We entered the city through the Queen Elizabeth Way, according to the map. We drove deeper into the city and we spotted where the nuke landed, just to the south was a massive crater. The truck stopped at "Alright, everybody off!" Verec announced, he himself went off taking his batch of weapons. "Hey, Ignis you coming?" Rilis asked. "I sorta want to stay here, with Adira and her friends." Ignis replied. "Fine suit yourself." he said, "Pax! Ignis is staying here!" he yelled to which she replied, "Fine with me. We've already lost two we can do it with three."

Verec gave us the keys to the truck, I put it in and turned the key. The engine turned on, it was followed by a loud slap noise. Verec popped his head into the truck, "Well, something snapped. Pop the hood." I did as he asked and he looked into the engine bay. "Holy shit!" he screamed as a long black object flew out, "Kill the engine!" I did as asked as Pax and Rilis came back. "Sit Rep Verec." Pax said as she slung the AUG over her shoulder. "Well, the fanbelt nearly took my eye out." Pax sighed, thinking of a solution to the problem, "Alright, help the civvies take those cars." she pointed at a nearby exotic car dealership, "And take the guns from the truck and offload them in another car."

As Pax and Rilis cleared out the obviously empty, Verec and I picked out cars while the rest were having lunch. "So, Finn you said Ooo was on an island. Around where New York used to be." I nodded, but I didn't know what New York was, "Yeah, don't bother picking special cars, we're just gonna dump them for a boat anyway." He looked disappointed, obviously Verec was a car enthusiast, he looked around some more we passed some very expensive cars until something caught his eye, "You won't dump these cars for a boat." He went in between two cars, and held up the tags "Blue tags signify amphibious cars," he put his hands on the two cars, "How about a pair of Prototype Lamborghini Estoques." He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Finn, picked a car to dump yet?" Brandon asked chewing on a stick. "Two, to drive home." I said as the garage door behind me raised, two pairs of light turned on. A high pitched whine coming from the Hydrogen Engines. I ran back to drive out one of the cars at the same time Verec and I drove out the Lamborghinis. We parked them outside to show everyone and exited the cars. "What is that ungodly noise?" Rilis asked walking out of the office with a sandwich, "Verec, if that noise doesn't wake up these zombies I don't know what will." A laugh was heard from Pax as she walked out, "What zombies? I've seen zilch. By the way, where's Adira and Ignis?" "Few minutes ago, they went to the toilet." Aiden answered, now suspicious of where they are. Pax chuckled as she walked to the door, we could see her and inside the toilet from the car park. She turned the knob slowly, still smiling. It was locked. In an instant she kicked down the door. There, inside was Adira and Ignis half naked, making out. They both looked at us, all of us. "Well, I see you two are enjoying each other's company." Pax said, she closed the door, "I'll leave you two to it."

We were waiting outside for Adira and Ignis to 'finish'. "Hey Finn," Phoebe called, "how about we continue the investigation now." "That's a great idea Phoebe!" I said as I recalled more memories. "Alright, after LSP, Marcy, who was it? Oh yeah, Slime Princess."


	12. Chapter 12

**Finn POV**

_I was to meet PB in the Candy Kingdom's security room. She really has put the Candy Kingdom on high alert. Banana Guards were marching in groups of ten, all holding customized Candy Cane Rifles. They were out enforcing strict new curfew laws, prohibiting people from exiting their homes after 10 pm. I entered the castle to find Elite Banana Guards guarding and patrolling the castle and it's grounds. The security room was the larger room which housed the camera room. It was pretty much a Rock Candy reinforced bunker. I entered through the metallic doors after being searched by Banana Guards outside. _

_PB greeted me as she sat on an office chair behind her desk. "So Finn, I've been monitoring the potential targets, including people with no royal background. This killer has not appeared lately." She handed me a tablet with a feed to all the cameras. I scrolled down the page and then back up. "So, what do you want me to do about it." I asked PB. "I want you to monitor everyone every now and again." I looked down to the tablet to see Jungle Princess' bed room, she was getting ready for a bath. Slowly taking off her clothes, "Whoa." I said wide eyed. PB snatched the tablet and looked at it. "Yep, I'm going to have to update the profanity filter. I'll give the tablet back to you later."_

_I walked out of the room and looked over someone's shoulder, I looked at the monitor for the Slime Kingdom. There was Slime Princess outside her bedroom and Fionna beside her. They were talking, later Fionna went out of the camera's viewing angle. Suddenly I saw a cloaked person in the shadows, screwing on a suppressor onto a Glock pistol. The person pulled the slide back and shot the camera. "Oh my Glob! Someone tell PB I've gone to the Slime Kingdom." I was running to my truck. I jumped in through the window, started it and drove to the Slime Kingdom._

_I drove across the Bad Lands and eventually entered the Slime Kingdom through the slime pit in the middle of the desert. I skidded into the driveway of the castle. Popping the trunk I wore the ballistic jacket and took my MP5k and a few mags. Running upstairs I neared Slime Princess' bedroom where I saw her pinned to the wall by the cloaked girl. "Oh, hey Finn." the cloaked girl said, "You know how to kill Slime People?" she asked. "A combo of high pressure and high heat." She pulled out a red cylinder with a pin, "So naturally an incendiary grenade." I raised my MP5k to shoot but she shot first, 10 rounds on my ballistic jacket knocked me down. I looked up, she pulled the pin out of the grenade and stuck it in Slime Princess' mouth, "No!" I screamed, as bits of near boiling slime hit me. The cloaked person was nowhere to be seen_

"I don't know anything else. I didn't take the investigation." I said to the group. "I do," Fionna said, "I took the investigation, by request of the Princess Bubblegum."

**Fionna POV**

_I was walking back to the Slime Castle after being with Slime Princess for most of the day. We entered the castle, being greeted by multiple servants. I walked with her all the way to her bed room. "Fionna, thanks for being my body guard today. You're always welcome in the Slime Kingdom." _

"After that I thanked her and walked home." I said to the group. "Yeah, sure you did." Phoebe said. "Moving on."

_"Thanks for having me." I said to Slime Princess as I walked further into the hallway, I looked back seeing that Slime Princess is lying on the wall looking the other way. I dropped my backpack and opened it. I pulled out my cloak, my Glock pistol and a suppressor. I waited in the shadows as I screwed on the suppressor, one of Princess Bubblegum's camera's looked at me. I pulled the slide back and shot it. Slime Princess looked at me in confusion. I raised the pistol and shot her crown off, little fragments of metal going into her head. She was out cold. I heard footsteps and looked up, it was Finn. "Oh, hey Finn." I said, "You know how to kill Slime People?" I asked. "A combo of high pressure and high heat." Grabbing an incendiary grenade, I told him what it was, at the same time, pulling the pin and stuffing it in the princess' mouth. I flicked the lever on the side of the pistol to put it in full auto mode. Pulling the trigger released 10 rounds from the pistol, all landing on his chest. Finn was knocked back and fell to the ground. I ran out before the explosion happened. "No!" a muffled scream said._

_"Fionna, FIONNA!" I heard Princess Bubblegum scream. I woke up in a bed at her place, can't be at Ice King's because, well, you know. And can't be at Finn's because he has a girlfriend. "Had a nightmare about Slime Princess again?" she asked. I pulled the covers up. "Yeah, but this time I killed her." PB walked over to me putting an arm around my shoulder, "Listen, everything's alright. It sounds like you need closure. How about I put you on the investigation?" I just nodded. "Alright, good now get some sleep."_

_I woke up next morning, had breakfast and went to the security room. I saw Finn sitting on a desk thinking about something. I approached him and tapped his shoulder. He groaned and looked back, at seeing me he jumped off the desk and pulled his pistol. "Fionna, what are you doing here?" Finn asked still aiming. "Umm, uhh." was all I could say. PB entered the room and looked at us. "What the hell's going on in here? Finn, drop the gun." Finn re-holstered the pistol and looked at PB, "What's she doing here?" he asked. "Fionna's going to help with the investigation, but focusing on Slime Princess." PB told. Finn looked uncertain, "But PB, all my evidence is against her." PB ignored his pleas and just walked out of the room. "And what evidence would that be?" I asked him. "Bits of yellow, bits of blue and you were at location when Slime Princess died. I'm watching you."_

_We got to the Slime Castle at noon. We walked past Finn's truck, Banana Man was working on clearing the slime from the air intakes. He looked up at Finn, "You know you could've left the truck outside the slime pits." he said, flinging a bit of slime out. We kept on walking, to the bedrooms. "So Finn, how do you do this?" I asked. "Who, why, when and where." he simply replied, "Now, I'm just here to watch over you. You're in charge of investigating." With that I started. Who was easy, a Princess Killer. Ironic since she doesn't kill just princesses. "Make sure you don't tamper with evidence, you're not ruled out as suspect yet." Finn said leaning on a wall, watching over me. I don't know why he doesn't trust me? We're pretty much the same. I probably shouldn't linger about anymore. Alright then, why, because she's a serial killer, don't know why she started though. When, at night, after I left. Where, right here in the castle, not seen by one guard. "You finished thinking about it yet?" Finn asked impatiently, I nodded, "Alright, look for evidence and I'll collect it." I looked around, there was slime person blood everywhere. "Alright then," I started, "collect, the camera and bullet, and the casings, and the ash caused by the grenade. Oh yeah, get your jacket and pull out all the bullets." "Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically. _

"And that's it, all that happened." I said, "All the evidence we collected couldn't be traced, no fingerprints and no DNA." Silence, an awkward silence. Even in the city, once bustling and loud, a pin drop could be heard. It stayed silent until the bathroom door opened revealing Adira and Ignis. "Well I see you two enjoyed." Pax stated, "Anyway, cool story Fionna. I hope you lot get this done and over with." She looked back up at Ignis, "You sure you wanna stay with them?" he nodded. Verec tossed Ignis and Finn some keys. "Alright, see you all then." Rilis said waving at us. Verec and Pax waved along. The trio left the parking lot and went round a corner. "So, since these are five seaters," Ignis started, "can you five share a car?"

We got into the modified cars, called Lamborghini Estoque and settled in. Finn started the engine, it made a high pitched whine that could be heard for miles. He took his radio, paired with the other car, "Rilis was right, if this doesn't wake up the zombies nothing will." he said to the two in the other car. Laughs could be heard from the radio. We closed the door and it became significantly quieter. We started to drive when we heard gunshots come from around the corner. There was Pax, Rilis and Verec running round the corner towards the cars. Rilis lifted up his radio, "Ignis wait!" he screamed. We stopped the cars as the three entered the back seats of the car. "Verec, I told you these cars would wake the dead." I heard Pax say through the radio. Suddenly behind us a whole horde of zombies comes running. "Oh SHIT! Finn drive." Brandon pushed his seat as the two cars sped off in the distance.

We drove north away from the horde. We passed petrol stations, shopping centres, rental stores and some more car dealerships. We took a right, then a left and kept on driving forward. I saw some water in front of us but Finn kept speeding towards the docks. The car with the mercs bashed through the gate as we followed. The zombies weren't behind us anymore but we kept on driving. We stopped at the edge of a ramp and looked back. The radio crackled, it was Ignis, "Hey Finn I think we lost them." he said. Rilis started to laugh, as we started to laugh and cheer as well. I looked back at where we got away from the zombies. I saw one at the horizon and picked up the radio, "Um, guys there's a zombie at the horizon." With that, Verec exited the car with his Barrett XM109, he raised the rifle and breathed carefully. 'BANG' it took a second after the shot, but we all saw the zombie's chest split apart from the rest of its body.

We heard cheers come from their car as we continued to look at the horizon. Another zombie appeared, then another, then a dozen more, Finn rolled down the window, "Shit! the whole horde's here." he screamed at the mercenaries. They looked up. "I'll buy us some time." Ignis said exiting the car, "Verec get to the driver seat." Adira popped her head out of the car, "Ignis, don't die." she said looking up at him. "Who said I was running in there?" he asked with a proud smile. He opened the trunk of the car and took out his FMG-148. Loading a rocket into it he screamed, "Stand clear, white phosphorus down range!" A flame came out of the back of the tube as a large rocket came out the front. It went straight up for a while, then came crashing down. Smoke came from the rocket as it hit the ground. Ignis looked at it disappointedly, "Shit, must've been a dud." Suddenly a loud explosion came from the area and we saw a large mushroom cloud, followed by a wall of flames coming from the rocket.

Ignis threw the rocket launcher back into the trunk, closed it and went into the back seat. "Come on Verec, drive!" the car was driven into the water as the wheels retracted and the bottom was covered by a hull. "Finn come on." Phoebe told him, shaking his right shoulder. "Hey Phoebe, it's Adira," she said on the radio, "scroll right to the bottom of the touch screen and press the big blue button." same as the other car the wheels retracted and the bottom was covered by a hull. The car started skidding down the ramp. Sparks flying off the hull, scraping off the paint. "Oh Glob! Ocean!" Finn and I screamed as we entered the water. "Alright Finn," Phoebe said, "I'll be piloting this ship until you get over your fear of the ocean." They switched seats as the boat started to move, "So this is how you turn, and this is forward and this is stop."


	13. Chapter 13

**So some people told me to do more disclaimers**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Adventure Time, however I do own my OCs. **

**Phoebe POV**

I've gotten the hang of driving boats. I was a bit wobbly at first but with enough time I've gotten the hang of it. "So Finn, I thought you weren't afraid of the ocean anymore." I told him. He looked up to see the blue of the ocean, all around him. Out of nowhere, black smoke started to come out of both Finn and Fionna to form one figure. "Sup bitches, Fear Feaster is back!" he laughs and looks around, "Looks like the humans are more afraid of water than the Fire Elementals." he laughs again. "I see you have a bit of a problem," Rilis says through the radio, "And I'm guessing you need it shot. Verec, you deal with it." Verec climbs out of the car and onto the roof. He stands up as if surfing on it and screams something to Rilis. "He tells me to tell you to duck." I grabbed Finn and pulled his head down, Aiden did the same with Fionna. Multiple shots came from the car in front, I looked up to see Verec with his SMG. The Fear Feaster wasn't budging, he was being shot with no effect.

The two had to face their fear. I opened the doors, "Push them out!" I screamed pushing Finn out as Aiden did the same. They didn't budge, so I went to a last resort, I stuck a needle into Finn's neck, then Fionna's neck as we pushed them again. They both screamed as they thrashed around the water, Finn was reaching out for me but I couldn't accept his hand. Slowly, they calmed, now just floating in the water, laughing.. Fear Feaster was weakening, it looked like he just took a hit to the gut. Finn and Fionna no longer feared the water, for now. "Open fire!" I screamed at Verec. Pulling the charging handle back, and squeezing the trigger he did. His shooting peppered Fear Feaster with around 30 bullets, all through the chest. He didn't bleed, just fell into the water whispering, "Fuuuck yooou."

Putting gloves on, we pulled the two back into the car as Pax jumped off her car and onto ours. She landed on the hood and looked at Finn and Fionna, then looked at me, "Phoebe, you can't just randomly give people benzodiazepines." I wondered why, I couldn't think of why not, "Are you sure?" I asked her, she dropped her pack in through the sunroof and jumped in, "It was in one of those auto-injector things." I added. She opened her pack and took out some rubbing alcohol, cottons and some tape, "Where did you even get it?" she asked cleaning Fionna's wound, rubbing it with alcohol and putting a cotton with an adhesive bandage on it. She looked through the bag again. Sighing she looked at me, "Phoebe those were my last auto injectors with that kind of drug." She took out another adhesive bandage and started to work on Finn. "What else could I have done?" I asked her. Looking at me again she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She grumbled and continued to work on Finn's wound.

I looked out, the sun was setting. The sky, and sea became red, orange and yellow as it dipped behind the horizon. The radio crackled, it was Rilis, "Hey, Yankee girl, we're pretty much in your glorious 'Murica now. Where are we going to sleep? I'd prefer not in a car and not in a flooded building." Pax looked annoyed, she sighed and picked up the radio, "Rilis, I told you not to call me that." she said looking towards the other car. "You look cute when you're pissed off in the sunset." was all Rilis could say looking at her. Pax face palmed, "I don't even-" she mumbled, then picked up the radio again, "Alright, we can stay at what used to be Scranton, I guess. Tall buildings, middle class housing seems good. But by the time we get there it's going to be about 9 o'clock." Rilis thought for a moment then shook his head, I guess we're going to Scranton then.

Pax was packing everything back into her pack. The side effects of the drug started to wear off for Finn, he started to become less drowsy, "Hey Finn, you still afraid of the ocean?" I asked him. He looked out to see the ocean then started to lean towards the open door, putting his hand in the water, "Hm. I guess not anymore." he continued to dip his hand in the water. "Well that was something." Brandon said breaking a short silence. I looked out the window to see Pax holding onto Rilis, she was at the edge of the amphibious car. Rilis kept pretending to drop her, he did this about two times. I rolled down the window so I could hear. "Oh, I'm gonna drop you!" Rilis said before pulling Pax back up, she smiled at his antics. Rilis tried another time but this time Pax tugged his arm. He screamed as they both fell into the water. "What the hell Pax? I'm all wet now." Rilis said laughing after. Pax also laughed. They swam closer to each other, close to a point where they could hold each other. He held her face, just looking into her eyes. Ignis cleared his throat and they both looked up at him. Way to break a moment. "For fuck's sake Ignis! I let you and Adira fuck in a toilet, let me and Rilis have at least a moment!" Pax screamed at him, Rilis just looked at her with dreamy eyes. He did like Pax when she was pissed off. "I just wanted to ask whether you wanted a private moment or something." Ignis said as Pax and Rilis closed the gap, they kissed, for a long time. Long enough to a point where all eight of us staring just felt awkward. "Well, no point asking now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning! I changed my writing style a bit.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Adventure Time nor create it. Pen Ward created it, but does he own it? Maybe it's owned by Fredarator Studios or Cartoon Network **

Water, just water. All around them, no buildings, no islands, nothing.

"You have reached your destination." the car's GPS said.

It was a miracle that after a thousand years the old piece of technology still worked and got signal. Phoebe piloted the amphibious car, just behind the mercenaries' car. The water was gently rocking the car, making everyone drowsy to a point where the two humans fell asleep. Her eyes slowly began to close. A crackle was heard from the radio, waking her up.

"So Pax, where's this four star hotel of yours." Rilis asked, making sure everyone heard.

"Well, it was here." she implied, "Before someone made it a hole and melted the ice caps."

It was apparent that they were going through a crater caused by a nuke. They kept on moving through the endless waters.

Half an hour passed before Rilis suddenly stood up from his seat. He going through the sunroof and took out his binoculars. The green light emitted from the binoculars reflected off his eyes. It showed a small grey patch of cement, just barely visible through the night. This was solid ground, somewhere where they could stay for the night.

"Land ho!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, laughing at the sight of actual solid ground.

Pax took the binoculars and looked at his discovery, "Rilis, that's the roof of the mall." she said, "But it'll do." She continued to look at the lone structure, wondering why it hasn't been destroyed.

The roof was the only visible structure for miles. Around it, more water and the occasional piece of floating debris. The two cars extended their wheels and drove up a ramp, onto what used to be a car park. Someone had made it into a camp, but it was obviously abandoned, probably has been for a thousand years. The two cars stopped, side by side. On the roof there was some skylights, a part of the original building. There was also the remnants of multiple tents and an old campfire. The occupants of the cars exited, stretching their arms and legs.

"Damn, changed so much." Pax stated, looking through the skylight, "Looks all futuristic now." She looked back up at everyone else, "Well, I'm exploring." She went back to the car to take out her backpack, from it taking her two Five-SeveNs.

"Hey Pax, can I come?" it was Rilis. Before she could answer back, he was already beside her, with his 93 R in his holster.

"Anyone else want to join?" Pax asked, holstering her two pistols and preparing a rappelling kit.

Finn raised his hand, "Yeah, I want to see what it was like before the war."

He stood up, pulling a pistol from his holster. It was an involuntary action of course, he didn't have a pistol. Looking down he grumbled. Adira stood up from an old metal chair, worn down by its exposed state. She handed Finn a pistol. It wasn't the original Jericho 941 FR, specially modified in the Fire Kingdom. It was plain black, with a polymer frame, firing a more common .40 S&W round.

"Here, take it." she said letting go of the pistol.

"But don't you need it?" Finn asked.

"Nah, whenever I pull it out of my holster a new one appears for some reason." she said showing him a new pistol, exactly the same as his. She looked back down at the holster, "Oh for fuck's sake, I don't need all these pistols!" she screamed, throwing the one in her hand into the water. It landed with a splash and sank down to the floor. "That's why I use a Kopis."

Finn walked back to the group that was going down to the mall. The group consisted of Pax, Rilis, Fionna and Finn. Apparently she wanted to go exploring as well. Finn walked into a conversation between Rilis and Fionna.

"So, how'd you come across a set of R1 Lorica Segmentata Type VI armour?" Rilis asked.

"Well I found it beside this dead guy on the street." Fionna replied.

"Ahh, yeah Rudy. Dumbfuck stole Gladii's can of beans. So while he was asleep, she literally emptied his guts. He was all over the ground, you know."

"Well, that explains the kidney I found."

"Kidney? Damn, she went deep."

They shared a laugh. Well, not really sharing a laugh. More of Fionna was laughing at what happened and Rilis was nervously following along.

Finn witnessed the conversation, he thought about what was happening, 'Yeah sure, I like a bit of pain now and then, but she sure is one crazy, sadistic bit-'

His thought was cut short by Pax calling them over to the window. She had a rope attached to an air-conditioning unit and a heavy metal ball on the other end. She flailed the rope and ball above her head, then swung down. The ball hit the glass, expecting glass to be hailing down they ducked. No glass came, still lucky they ducked since the ball bounced off and came back, hitting the a/c unit.

"Alright, glass is stronger than I remembered."

Pax got another device, a glass cutter. She set it to its maximum setting, it was able to cut bear-proof glass 18 centimetres thick. She placed it on the sheet of glass and turned it on. Looking at the screen it said, 'ETA 00:59:59'

"Ugh one hour." she complained before lying down on the concrete, "Might as well get comfy."

'ETA 00:55:47'

It's been four minutes and all four of them were bored. There was Pax and Rilis, looking at the sky. In the sky were stars. Looking at the stars took their mind off things, being city kids, they never saw the stars often. Even when they were in the military and eventually the private mercenary company, they never stopped to just look at the stars. Rilis looked over to Pax, her eyes were twinkling at the sight.

"You're eyes are more beautiful than the stars."

Pax giggled at his comment, also blushing at how romantic the childish man could be. It reminded her of the time when they first met, after being conscripted into the military at 16.

"You look more beautiful now than when you were pissed off." Rilis added.

She tried not to laugh, she really did. But she couldn't hold it, she was laughing at his ridiculous comment.

"You started off great Rilis, keep trying. We're not teens anymore."

She stood up and walked over to the glass cutter. Looking at its status.

"I messed up again." Rilis told himself before laying back down to watch the stars.

'ETA 00:50:24'

Ignis walked over to the other end of the building. Ever since Solar Power became a cheap and efficient power source, more and more people decided to use them. He looked at the monitor of the inverter. It was black and dirty, as to be expected from being out here for a thousand years. He came here to inspect the solar panels, to see if they had any power and to see if it still worked. That's what he told Adira anyway. Actually he came here to get away from the Fire Elementals. He couldn't resist staring at them, no, not at them, at the fire. He had to work on not becoming completely entranced by staring at the fire. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He decided to not think of it anymore and look at the inverter instead. He flicked up an unmarked switch, not knowing what it might do. Suddenly lights came from the skylight. The switch turned on the power.

He ran back to Pax, she was puzzled at why the lights suddenly turned on. She saw Ignis running to her.

"Ignis, sitrep."

"I just turned the power on. The building's in lockdown, something about someone trying to enter through the roof."

He looked behind her to see the glass cutter at work. He nodded at his self explained explanation.

"Okay then, just look for the security room and deactivate lockdown. The password's probably in the Chief of Security's locker."

Pax nodded at his plan and the both of them continued with their own business.

Ignis walked back to the makeshift camp, beside the two cars.

"Hey Ignis!" Adira called, "There's a thing in your pack that's been buzzing for a bit now."

He looked in his pack and pulled out the buzzing tablet.

"Oh yeah, my old Asus ROG Transformer Pad . Just the way I left it before I, umm... died."

He sat down and logged into the tablet. Aiden and Brandon were curious as to what he was doing. They walked up behind him

"Before I died I was... kicked off a CS: GO Comp Match for being AFK. Well, no shit, I was dead." Ignis said to himself before putting it back into its pouch.

He turned around, "Holy Shit! Don't walk up on me like that."

The two Fire Elementals backed off.

He didn't pay attention but Adira and Verec could be heard, laughing at what just happened.

'ETA 00:46:48'

Finn was laying on the ground facing up. Someone could've mistaken him for looking up at the sky as well, but only because his new pistol blended so well with the colour of the night. He couldn't see it very well but from what he could feel, it felt very different from his original, the one that was pretty much Adira herself. It could be said that Adira felt better to hold than this new pistol. Although not liking the new polymer feel, it did have its advantages. Being black, it didn't stand out at night, nor reflect any light. The finger grooves also fitted his hand perfectly and there was a thumb rest moulded to the side. It was also lighter than his old one, considerably lighter.

Finn heard someone walk up beside him. He quickly rushed back and stood up aiming the pistol at the figure.

"Relax Finn, it's only me." It was Fionna, she sat down where I used to be and looked at the sky.

"What do you want Fionna?" he asked.

"Now or later?"

Finn didn't know what she meant by later, so he asked her about it first.

"What I want later, is find out who the actual Prin- serial killer is." she replied calmly.

'Still sticking to she didn't do it, huh?' Finn thought. 'All the evidence leads to her, but why do I keep thinking it's not her.'

"Alright what about now?" Finn asked her.

"Now? I want you." she said, "Look what I found." she continued to say in a sing-song voice.

She took from its sheath, a massive combat knife. It shined in the moonlight like a mirror.

"Umm... Umm..." Finn was lost for words.

His dark sadistic side started to take over, he smiled and looked around for Phoebe. No one, everyone was somewhere else. Fionna started to remove her armour seeing Finn's arousal. Suddenly, Ignis cursed from the other side of the roof. A loud 'Holy Shit!' Finn woke up from the trance, realising what just happened.

"You crazy sadistic bitch!" Finn said before running away.

"You can't really say that! You're sadistic as well!" Fionna told the running Finn.

She groaned at the situation, "Ugh, got all turned on for no reason."

She sat back down and looked at the knife, then at her exposed skin.

"Well, might as well use it." she grabbed her skirt.

'ETA 00:42:11'

Pax and Rilis came back to camp to get some food. However, Finn and Fionna weren't there. This worried no one, they could take care of themselves. They gathered around a newly made campfire, it was warming up a can of beans. Phoebe went up to Pax, she was curious about their names.

"So Pax, how did you all get these names?" she asked.

"Um, well, we studied each other's personalities and modified the Latin translation. For me, the word didn't get changed. The Latin word Pax, meaning peaceful. I don't really know if I should've stuck with it since now, I'm really not, but everyone's used to it. Then there's Rilis-" she was cut off by Ignis, whose mouth was full of beans

"Rilis, you're special man-child."

Rilis didn't like being called 'man-child' but unfortunately it was true.

Pax continued, "Yes, Rilis, I forgot what word that came from but it meant childish and the word was really long."

"I know something else that's really long and it's going in you soon." Rilis added. Making Aiden, Brandon, Ignis and Verec snicker at the immature humour.

"You see what I mean Phoebe? Anyway, Ignis, Latin for fire. Some would argue it's because he's an ordnance specialist taking care of all the explosives. Others would say it's because he's a pyromaniac."

"He is, I've been inside his mind." Adira said, "It's like a Michael Bay movie. Boom, boom, boom, doesn't matter what we're doing. Probably also why he's been staring at you three." She pointed at the three Fire Elementals and looked back at Ignis, "He's doing it right now." She stood up and smacked him in the back of the head. He broke out of the trance and this time concentrated on Adira. He looked at her, trying not to look at any fire. Eyes of deep brown, armour, orange like a flame. Not knowing it he was in a trance again but Pax continued.

"And finally Verec. Latin word was Verecundus, literally shy, only thing to deal with it was talk about cars. We don't talk about the dead."

Finn came running back to the camp, he was sweating and his face was red.

"Hey Finn is everything alright? Where's Fionna?" Phoebe was pelting him with questions.

Finn chose to lie, although not yet revoked in the Fire Kingdom, they were not in the Fire Kingdom. It wasn't even a lie, just stretching the truth.

"Everything's alright, just took a run. But I don't know where Fionna is." Finn replied.

"I'm right here." Fionna said behind him. She didn't look like she was horny, disappointed or angry. She just looked normal, happy even.

'Her mood keeps on changing.' Finn thought, 'Maybe this is what PB calls a period.'

She sat down and started eating beans, without a care in the world.

'Too happy? She somehow had a good time without me or anyone else.'

'ETA 00:33:29'

Pax and Rilis came to check up on the glass cutter. She crouched down to check the small screen.

"Hmph, still on 33 minutes and 20 seconds." she said.

"Pax, I just wanted to apologise," Rilis started but didn't finish.

"I know, it's to make the guys laugh."

Rilis looked down, he was disappointed at himself.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

A thought crossed through Pax's mind. She put her hand on his chest.

"Well, there's a Victoria's Secret store down there."

Rilis was confused at what she was saying.

"How about, you show me that thing, longer than a certain Latin word."

Pax smiled deviously and winked at him

Meanwhile at campsite, Brandon and Verec were discussing things about their current group. Not really discussing, more of Brandon talking and Verec nodding along. But more specifically, they discussed who would pair up with who. This conversation wasn't anything like 'who was good friends with who', this was 'which of these people would fuck each other.' After a while of Brandon talking they had the conclusion. Finn and Phoebe, Ignis and Adira, Rilis and Pax, Aiden and his wife and finally Brandon and his girlfriend. That left Verec, all alone no one to be with. He sighed.

"I don't have a girl, not then, not now. I'm just... it's so hard to talk to them."

Brandon wasn't much of a comforter, but now, he had to. And he had just the perfect set of words.

"When you find the right girl, it won't be hard to talk to them." he said.

Verec looked up at the last person he would have thought to be caring. Brandon wasn't finished, he had a great idea.

"Hey man, when we get back to Ooo, we'll find you a girl eh?"

Suddenly, Rilis ran towards them. He had never looked so desperate to talk to someone in his life.

"Verec, grab the XM109, quickly!" he said.

As asked, Verec did, but he looked uncertain of his intentions.

"I don't know why I take orders from a private." he muttered to himself.

They ran back to the skylight, where Pax, Finn and Fionna were waiting for him. Pax looked at Rilis, then at Verec, then back to Rilis.

"You must really want to go in huh?"

Without thinking twice it Rilis took the large anti-material rifle. The small screen said, 'ETA 00:25:39' It may have only been 25 minutes but he couldn't wait. Now to Rilis, knowing what'll happen later, it felt like a lifetime. He pointed the rifle at the window and pulled the trigger. 'BANG' The 20mm round was near deafening, it pierced partway through the glass making a large crack. He pushed the rifle back to Verec and grabbed the rappel rope and jump onto the window. It shattered instantly, making shards of glass go everywhere and he dropped down into the mall. Next, Pax grabbed the rope and jumped down after him. Fionna then grabbed the rope.

"Hey Finn! What time is it?"

He didn't answer. He was still confused about Fionna's mood swings not knowing what might set her off. At least he now knew one of the things that pisses her off. Silent Treatment. Fionna dropped the rope and marched up to Finn, grabbing his neck.

"I asked what time is it?" she said angrily.

"Adventure Time." he managed to get out.

"Good, let's go then." Fionna was now happy and jumped down. So did Finn.

That left Verec, thinking about what just happened.

'Hmm... Adventure Time?'


	15. Chapter 15

Fionna dropped down from the rope, landing on the ground with a thud. She looked around, Pax and Rilis were nowhere to be seen. She looked around some more. Around her was a jewellery shop, a few clothes shops and a shop full of assorted pieces of technologies. Finn followed her down the rope, also landing with a thud. His hands were red since he didn't wear any gloves, unlike the others. Fionna gestured for Finn to come over. He looked uncertain, but did so anyway.

"So Finn, where should we go first?" Fionna asked.

"Where ever you want to go." he replied, not wanting to provoke her once more.

"Okay, how 'bout we look around first."

Finn complied. The two started to walk around the abandoned mall. They didn't need their flashlights because the solar panels on the roof powered the whole mall. They looked around to see all the stores, all closed.

"So, any ideas on how to get the doors opened?" Fionna asked.

The answer was obvious, but never the less, Finn replied.

"We have to find the security room and disable the lockdown."

Fionna looked at him, embarassed. How could she have forgotten such an important subject. With that, they headed to the security room. It's entrance, hidden away in a small hallway that passes the toilets. The two looked at the doors. Locked, and it needed a keycard to open it.

"How do you think we can open it?" Fionna asked.

Finn couldn't answer, he too was wondering the same question. But, he could only think of one solution. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the terminal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two adventurers could recognise that accent anywhere. Rilis. He was behind them.

"If you shoot that, one; you'd break the only way to enter, and two; the security system would go batshit with the tasers."

"What about hello?" Fionna asked him.

Finn was staying quiet, not wanting to risk another outburst.

"By the way, where's Pax?" she asked.

These people were the gods of good timing, probably how they survived longer than any R1. Pax walked into the hallway.

"Right here, and I've got the keycard."

She placed the keycard into the terminal. The doors opened with a hiss, some steam coming from the pistons that held the doors shut. They walked into the room. It was glowing an eiree red from all the monitors showing the word 'LOCKDOWN'

"Well this looks creepy as fuck." Rilis said.

That comment was what made Pax come forth and enter a code into a tablet. The monitors turned from an eiree red to a pale blue, making a beep noise while doing so. Then the security camera feed slowly turned on, one by one. It showed many department stores, clothing shops, jewlers, technology stores and food courts. Rilis walked up to the tablet and pressed a button.

"Currently 5 BLUFOR, 2 Civilians and 3 Unknown in current vicinity. 2 vehicles on roof area."

"Treat all as BLUFOR, full access for all personnel. And lock main doors."

"All personnel now have full access. Doors are now locked."

Rilis looked up at Pax and turned off the tablet screen. He looked disappointed.

"What is with this security system? They're still runnning Surface Pro 3s and using keycards."

"Some people don't have the luxury of high end security systems Rilis."

Pax took her radio to call down the rest.

They regrouped at where the rope is. Ignis and Adira rappeled down, while Phoebe, Brandon and Aiden flew down. A loud whine was heard, one of the cars was moving. Verec parked the car next to the broken window. He then ran back to fetch the other car.

"Oh, hey Finn!" Phoebe said excitedly, pulling him in for a hug.

The hug lasted long, the smell of burning skin started to fill the air but Phoebe quicly pushed Finn off. He was standing there, burns on his face and arms, shirt badly scorched. But he was just standing, dreamy smile plastered on his face.

His trance was broken by another large whine, but this one had a different noise with it. The noise of a winch. The whine was getting louder and louder until, a crash. The Lambo rammed through the window, shattering it. It fell, coming closer to the ground. 10 metres, 5 metres, 1 metre. Suddenly in stopped. Right there, mid-air. The noise of a winch was a winch, attached to the back of the highly modified Estoque. The car slowly lowered, first the nose touching the ground, then the front wheels, then the back wheels. The whole group surrounded the car as it retracted it's heavy bumper.

"Verec. What the fuck?!" Pax exclaimed.

"Yeah, this car has loads more features than being a boat." he replied.

"I think she meant why did you ram the car through."

"You didn't expect me to carry everything down did you?"

Phoebe pulled Finn, Brandon and Aiden to a quieter place while Fionna and the mercenaries bickered about the recent stunt.

"You guys aren't treating you know who like a suspect." Phoebe stated, "I'm not telling you to restrain her, just be more cautious."

The three men looked at her, then at eachother. Then they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Finn said, "don't restrain her. She'll like it."

Finn's comment put unease into the Fire Elementals, but it was true. They looked back at the car, which was now being unloaded. Looks like they sorted stuff out. Pax looked at the group of Finn, Phoebe, Brandon and Aiden.

"So you guys just gonna stand there or help us unload all this shit."

Reluctantly they helped unload the supplies from the car. Picking up heavy backpacks they carried them to the outside of a store.

'Hm... Verizon. I wonder what they sell.' Finn thought.

"Verizon is a telecom company." Adira told him, "They sell phone and internet plans but this one also sells phones and tablets. Oh yeah, I can still mind read you."

"That's nice, but why are we here?" Finn asked.

She looked back at the mercs.

"They want the free Wi-Fi."

Finn also looked back at the mercs who now had their mobile devices out.

"Hey guys! YouTube's still up!" Ignis said excitedly.

It was a few hours checking the remnants of the internet. It took a few hours, they had all Google and their services. Search, Images, YouTube, Gmail, Drive and Translate. Google was still up due to the time when a CEO went paranoid and set up a whole backup network that could supposedly last 2000 years.

"Hey," Phoebe whispered, not disturbing the mercs, "Investigation."

"Oh yeah, come on everyone." Finn called.

Everyone, including Fionna, gathered round a table. Finn thought about another murder, but he couldn't think of any without Fionna as the suspect. It was just three more princesses, Crab Princess, Frozen Yoghurt Princess and Jungle Princess.

"Alright, evidence. Lumpy Space Princess, I saw a golden colour on the person, probably hair. Marcy, she saw that the person wore blue. Slime Princess, Fionna was with her right before she got blown up. Crab Princess, the gun was dropped, no DNA. Frozen Yoghurt Princess, shot with a .40 S&W. Jungle Princess, the gunwoman shot the camera first, meaning she knew the location of cameras."

The collection of evidence all led to Fionna. She knew where to get a gun, the old military base had lots of .40 cal pistols. She also knew the location of all the cameras.

"Hey Finn," Brandon said, "I don't know if this matters, but all these princesses that got killed... they all had a love interest in you."

"Jungle Princess liked me?"

This was followed by a slap on the back of the head. A strong slap, from Phoebe. She didn't want Finn thinking about who else liked him.

"Anyway, Fionna. All the evidence leads to you." Phoebe said

Although Phoebe apologized to Fionna for calling her a 'Princess Killer' she still strongly believed that she was. Fionna looked real pissed off now, she still thinks she didn't kill the princesses.

"Alright you bitch!" she screamed, "I keep telling you I didn't kill them. I only had plans for one kill!"

Her outburst attracted the attention of the mercs. They looked on at what was happening. Fionna grabbed one of the many pistols from her backpack, a Glock. Racking the slide, she aimed it at Phoebe. Finn screamed, running at Fionna. The loud sound of a gunshot rang through the empty hallways of the mall. Finn tripped over, surprised from the gunshot, now all he could hear was girlish screams. He looked up to check on Phoebe, but he saw Fionna lying on the ground. Her arm was bloodied, he looked past her. There was Rilis with a SPAS-15, barrel still smoking from the shot.

"Pax, I don't know how you can just shoot people and not think twice." Rilis said looking at her.

"You don't think, just shoot." she said, "What are you thinking about anyway. You shot her with salt rock rounds."

They restrained Fionna, all of them did. It took all of them just to tie her to a post. Pax started to remove every bit of salt in her tissue after sedating her. With the drug she became drowsy, dizzy. Pretty much you could say she was high. Every piece of salt stung when it was even touched. However this did not bother the sadistic Fionna.

"Hey Pax, this is kinda kinky. You have me tied up and half naked, stinging me with every piece of salt." she said.

Pax looked at her confused, slightly disgusted.

"Wanna fuck?" Fionna asked her.

"Okay, I'm bandaging you now and drugging you some more."

Pax wrapped the bandage around Fionna's arm. It wasn't neat, Fionna's squirming has made Pax mess up more than once. Fionna kept on pleading to satisfy her, even just a bit. The benzodiazepines that were found in a pharmacy were injected, as a sleeping drug this time. Soon Fionna nodded off and Pax went back to the group, who were crowding around a stove.

"So, crazy and sadistic." she stated.

"Yep, that's Fionna. Pretty much me but crazy." Finn said.

Pax looked at Finn, 'Another sadist, I hope he doesn't get injured anytime soon.'

"Another dinner's ready." Ignis said.

He pulled out a bag and ripped off the top. He then poured hot water into it.

"Today's fine meal will be... beans and motherfuckers."

He offered the foul tasting MRE to the rest, each of them refusing. Instead choosing to eat a fruit bar of sorts. He then offered it to Finn, who accepted it. The mercs sniggered at him. He didn't know the truth about the food he was eating. Slowly, he took a bite, then chewed. By now the mercs were expecting him to spit it out. He swallowed.

"Tastes alright. Like Meat-Man meat."

The mercs looked at him wide eyed. Ignis grabbed some more bags.

"Verec, Rilis, help me open these. This man deserves some wine rations."

They offered Finn some wine, then gave one to everyone else.

"A toast, for Finn who can't taste the motherfuckers with the beans." Ignis toasted.

Finn observed them, was he supposed to hate the taste of the food? He probably couldn't anyway. His tongue was badly burnt two years ago and only now has the effects kicked in.

Meanwhile over where Fionna was tied up. She slowly started to wake up. Her eyes opened to the sight of a party. Right in front of her, in the mall. They were all drunk and there was loud music.

"Hey Verec!" a drunk Rilis called, "Look what I found at the Game Stop. Ignis should know what it is."

He whipped out a compound bow. It was very complicated with orange arms and a gray body.

"Wait, that's a Predator Bow from Crysis 3. How did a Game Stop those days get one."

"I don't know Ignis, let's just get Robin Hood to shoot it."

"But guys, I'm drunk." Verec complained.

Rilis payed no attention to that. He gave Verec a quiver with arrows and the bow itself.

"Alright then. There's a sign around, um... 200 metres over there. I doubt I'll get it but when I'm sober, it's a guarantee."

He walked back to the car. He climbed onto the roof. Jumping off, he pulled the string back and did a 360 degree jump. He let go of the string as he landed. The arrow flew through the air and stuck in the 'O' of the sign.

"Trickshotter showoff!" Ignis screamed.

"Come on archer boy, let's get some shut eye." Rilis said, "You too Ignis. Everyone else is asleep."

They agreed and went to the couches in various stores. That left Fionna awake. She couldn't sleep. A dark mist suddenly surrounded her.

"So, you couldn't kill Flame Bitch without getting shot. Shame Fionna. Looks like I've got to give you another chance."

Her bindings came loose and the mist gave her a Glock 22, the same one used to kill Frozen Yoghurt Princess.

"Now, kill her." it said.

"No, you crazy bitch." Fionna replied.

"Oh, Fionna. You can't have me do all the work. But this one's on the house."

The mist took the pistol back. Then materialised into Fionna herself. She walked over to Phoebe. Waving the gun around like it was a toy. She then pointed it at Phoebe, who was sleeping on a couch with Finn.

"Oh, so peaceful, Phoebe. You're a murderer too, well it was an execution but still. Goodbye."

Suddenly a man clad in fully black armour moved fake Fionna's arm away. She shot out of reaction but it just hit the car. He pulled out his own pistol, a black Beretta 92FS and shot the imposter in the gut. She disintigrated and floated away.

"Who are you?" Fionna asked the man.

"My name's Tony, I'll explain the rest later but now you have to wake up."

Fionna woke up to the sun hitting her face. She looked around but was limited because she was still tied up. A sign had an arrow stuck in it. The car had no bullet holes. She looked at the 92FS in her pack. It didn't look special, very inanimate.

"I'm guessing you know the whole cursed pistol thing right?" Tony said.


End file.
